Peaceful Revolutions
by Joshua Kenni
Summary: Faction Leaders on one side, threat of civil war on the other. Zacharov has hope of diplomacy...but time is running out. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

I obviously do not own Alpha Centauri.

Peaceful Revolutions

_A fanfiction by Joshua Kenni_

Zakharov stood from his seat and walked across the room, pointing at a floating light.

"That one, Shila. Why isn't that star named?"

Shila stretched herself in her seat. "I don't know, Prokhor. What's your theory?"

"I don't have one. I want to know what you think."

"Don't we have more important things to do today?"

"Humor me."

The girl shrugged. "Maybe they passed over it."

Zakharov spun around. "Scientists don't 'pass over' anything. It's a star, and it's on the books, but it's not named. I want to know…" He turned back to the light and held it in his hands. "…why?"

Shila stood and walked to him. "You want to go there someday, don't you?"

Zakharov didn't turn around. "We've come this far from Earth. Why would we stay on just one planet, like our ancestors did? Humans are born explorers…we should probe the sky in search of new horizons."

Shila rubbed his shoulders. "Someday, Prokhor. But for now, we need to get ready. This is an important day for us, remember?"

He squirmed out from her grasp. That kind of close grasp made him uncomfortable at stressful times.

"Cut it out," he said, smiling. He walked back to his chair and pushed a few buttons. The sparkling lights around them faded, and the room lights slowly turned back on. "Shila, I could spend all day in this lab, studying astronomy, exploring the stars."

The girl smiled. "Come on, Prokhor, we'll have time later to talk about some more inane theories."

"I thought that was a valid question…" he said, his voice trailing as he walked out the door.

Zakharov walked into his operations room, waving away those who stood at his presence. He didn't need respect right now, he needed information.

A young cadet stood up. "Sir, Lady Deirdre and Chairman Yang both request to speak with you as soon as possible."

Zakharovshook his head absently."They can wait. Give me a base report."

The cadet returned to his screen and rattled off the information it spit out.

"Mandelev College is ignoring our attempts to contact them and have turned off their internal sensors, but Bibliotyek Science has accepted our diplomat and have begun negotiations. All other bases are connected and loyal to the University, sir."

Zakharov sighed. "Thank you. I'll be in my study."

He walked through the door and activated the lock. At that moment, Shila appeared behind him.

"You take too long to get some 'alone time', Prokhor."

He looked at her. She looked quite good, for a hologram. She was a little less then a foot shorter then him and wore brightly colored clothing. Very attractive body and face. On all accounts, she looked like a normal human girl.

"You're the one who wants me to be alone when I talk to you, Shila. If you'd just expose yourself to them…"

She responded with a laugh. "And have them put me to work with the drones? Oh, no, Prokhor. I'm much happier following you around and spending my days exploring the Datalinks.

Zakharov shrugged. "Excuse me, dear, I have to entertain some faction leaders."

She frowned. "…Okay…but I'll be waiting, so don't be too long!" After those words, she faded from sight.

Zakharov sat down at his desk and rubbed his forehead. _Pushy faction leaders, rebellious bases, and a dependent, love-crazed hologram.__ What a life, _he thought, as he pushed Deirdre's comm. number into his computer. A second later, the Gaian leader's face appeared on the screen.

"Good day, Deirdre, how goes it?"

She ignored the question and skipped the greeting. "Your forces have been spotted mobilizing near Silvering Point, did you think we wouldn't notice?"

Zakharov blinked. "I don't understand." He pushed a couple of buttons on his side computer, and a spy unit sent him a report of the area. "…I've had one recon rover pass within a mile of your territory over the last year, Deirdre. That hardly constitutes "mobilized forces."

Deirdre continued on, unfazed. "Our treaty of friendship is a two-way street, Zakharov. You keep your forces away from my borders, I'll keep mine away from yours."

Zakharov was silent. He didn't bring up how three Gaian scout units were spotted within his own territory several times within the last three months.

"Anything else, Deirdre?"

"Yes…your faction has been considered dangerous according to the U.N. charter. However, I'll overlook it if you disclose your information on Advanced Military Algorithms."

Zakharov hesitated. "…Do your own research, Deirdre."

The girl growled at him. "In time, Provost, you'll come to regret your arrogance."

Zakharov shrugged. "I am but a simple scientist, Lady. I hold no qualms to you or your faction."

Deirdre cooled a little at that. "We shall see, Zakharov. Forgive me, but I must go." The comm. link went dead.

Zakharov began typing the comm. link to Yang, but his monitor was picking up an incoming signal from him before he finished typing.

"Zakharov! How goes it?"

"Decently, Yang. Yourself?"

"Not so bad, Provost. I hope things go well for you."

"You too. What can I do for you?"

"Well…I've noticed that Deirdre has been a thorn in your side for about the last twenty years or so. The other faction leaders and I have noticed an increasing number of bases being built near your territory. She will soon be a terrible threat to you. However, I have an army of troops to the north of Gaia's landing. If you assist me by attacking her from the south, then Deirdre will no longer be a threat to either of us.

Zakharov sighed. "I told you, Yang, I'm no soldier, and neither are my people. We are explorers, scientists, and astronomers. Not fighters."

Yang shrugged. "Never hurts to ask. I have a request for you."

"Go ahead."

"Might I borrow fifty credits from your reserves? I'll pay you five credits a year for the next fifteen."

Zakharov smiled. "Of course, Yang. I'll transfer it to you after the council meeting."

Yang smiled. "Thank you, friend. I must go, I shall see you at the meeting."

"You as well, Yang." He closed the signal and slowly stood from his seat. _Pushy faction leaders…at least there are some willing to help me. _He sat down on his cot, thinking, until tiredness overtook him and he leaned back against the cushion. _A little nap never hurt…_


	2. Chapter 2 The best I can do

**…okay, figuring that I accidently deleted Chapter 2, I am now going to write Cliff Notes for them, because I'm too lazy to write exactly what happened.  I apologize for all new readers.**

**Setting:  **Planetary Council Meeting

Zakharov is looking bored, until Deirdre walks to take the center floor of the committee.

Deirdre proposes abolishing the U.N charter.****

After debate, Zakharov suggests a vote.****

The vote is Morgan and Deirdre, yes.  Zakharov, Miriam, Lal, no.  Yang is undecided.  Deirdre glared coldly as Zakharov put his vote in.****

Colonel Santiago decides that the issue needs more thought, and rejects it.  ****

Yang and Zakharov talk after the meeting, Yang suggesting that Zakharov fortify his bases.****

Zakharov walks into Shila, who was a stowaway away inside his Datapod.  She seemed to have a great time despite Zakharov's total boredom.****


	3. Chapter 3

The guards pushed Zakharov forcefully down the halls.  He felt afraid, but he wasn't able to run.  He wanted to yell, but his mouth didn't work.  All he could do was walk obediently down the hallways of the unknown place.  The two guards stopped at a doorway and pointed for him to enter.  His legs moved him towards the center of the room, where the guards strapped his legs to the floor and his arms to two supports.

He looked around anxiously, frantically for some way to get out of the room.  He heard a noise towards the hallway to see a veiled mourner walking into the room.  The guards bowed to her as she walked by.  She reached Zakharov and mourned at his feet.  He looked down in confusion.  Why was she mourning for him?

She stood and stared sadly at Zakharov, then walked slowly towards the doorway.  But before she reached the exit, she turned to him and removed her veil- and Zakharov was staring into the eyes of Lady Deirdre.  Deirdre turned to the door and walked through it…and suddenly realization hit him.  He barely had a chance to struggle before power began to surge through the Punishment Sphere.  He screamed as the first jolt entered his blood-

And awoke with a gasp as Shila shook his arm.

"Prokhor!  Prokhor!  Wake up!"

There was no breath left in him as he slowly regained his bearings.  He must've dozed off on the trip back from the council meeting.  In times of peace, all members of the council met at the headquarters of the Planetary Governor.  Only during war did all of the factions meet through the comm. system.  Apparently, the University shuttle hadn't made it back to University Base yet.

He rubbed his temples, breathing heavily.  "How much longer until we reach to U.B.?"

"We're almost there, Prokhor."  Shila put her hand on his forehead.  "You feel hot.  Are you ill?"

He tried to smile.  "I'm fine, thank you."

Shila wasn't buying it.  "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Zakharov stared at her.  Shila was a program…a hologram, a creation.  Zakharov had created her three years ago from his own knowledge of artificial intelligence.  Over the last few months, though, he noticed her developing beyond her programming.  Her dependence on him was unnatural, even for a machine to its maker.  She also seemed to come to conclusions by herself, which is something Zakharov had not originally intended.  Was she growing self-awareness?

Zakharov shook his head.  "No, no.  Just startled, that's all."

Shila sat down in the seat next to him and leaned her head onto his shoulder.  "You're lying.  You don't have to hide from me, Prokhor.  What am I going to do, laugh?  I want to know…"

He sighed.  "I-"

The pilot's voice broke through the rooms speakers.  "**All hands, we are beginning landing procedure.  Stand-by."**

Shila smiled and looked into Zakharov's eyes.  "We'll talk about this later.  We've got a lot to talk about, actually.  Astronomic's lab at 1800?

He smiled.  "I'm looking forward to it."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  Before Zakharov could respond, she faded away into the circuitry of the Datapod.  He blinked and mentally added the event into the "odd things that Shila has done recently" category of his mind.

The shuttle lowered itself gently onto the U.B. docking bay.  He stuffed his bag with his papers and opened the exit hatch.  The docking bay, however, was filled with twenty or so cadets, all yelling at once.  The sight was unexpected and knocked him back a step or two.  He regained his composure and yelled to the crowd.

"Order, please!"  The room fell silent.  "Who here is a senior cadet?"  Several members of the group raised their hands.  Zakharov walked to the closest one.  "What's going on here?"

The cadet saluted.  "Sir.  We've received a report that requires your attention as soon as possible."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of control center were opened quickly as a fuming Zakharov entered.  He waved away the cadets who had questions.  He felt a little guilty, but they'd just have to wait.  He quickly entered his study and typed in some numbers onto his computer.  The face of a young woman appeared onto his screen.

"May I help you, Provost?"

"Let me speak with the governor of your city."

"I will transfer you to her computer."

Zakharov nodded and the screen went black.  He scratched his head.  _Her?  Last I remember the governor of __Mandelev__College__ was a male._

The face of a young woman appeared on his screen.  She had a blemish-less face and long black hair.  She had an aura of command, and looked downright bored.

"Zakharov."

"Am I to assume that you're the governor of Mandelev College?"

"I am the leader of Mandelev College.  Your faction-appointed governor is no longer fit for command."

Zakharov didn't ask.  He pushed some buttons on his side computer and pulled up a sheet of data.  "What, exactly, is this?"

"Haven't you read it yet?"

He guffawed.  "'_We, the citizens of __Mandelev__College__, declare ourselves independent of the __University__ of __Planet__.'  I pray this is some sort of joke."_

"It's no joke, sir.  You've been declared unfit as leader of this faction and Mandelev College is no longer to be under your control."

Zakharov leaned closer to the screen.  "Three things, miss.  One, you don't have the authority to authorize secession.  Two, the Planetary Council wouldn't accept a rebel base, and three, I don't even know your name."

The girl smiled.  "One, as acting leader of Mandelev College, I have total authority of that decision.  Two, I've already contacted the Planetary Council and they are considering it.  Three, it's Meskha.  First name should be sufficient for now."

"Meskha, you don't have the authority to liberate a base."

"See for yourself, Provost.  I have resources and land of my own; we can build an area of our own, just like you and the other factions did upon planet fall."

"Meskha," Zakharov said, attempting to control his temper, "that base is property of the University of Planet.  You can't turn off your internal sensors and just expect us to accept a base leaving our realm of control."

"We'll see, Zakharov.  We'll see.  I must go.  Mandelev College, out."

The screen went dead.  Zakharov shut off his monitor and began to change his clothes.  It was almost 1800, and a chat with Shila would be very helpful right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Zakharov sat in silence as the stars shown around him.  Shila hadn't arrived yet, but he was about ten minutes early.  He had tried to take a nap before their meeting, but sleep didn't come easily after Meskha's message of defiance.  He's been commander of the University of Planet for almost a hundred years now and not once has any of his bases shown anything but total loyalty to him.  Now, as the factions began to grow aggressive, suddenly he's "declared unfit as leader."  

He stood up in his seat and walked to his now-familiar star.  There was a star next to it that had a codename for a designation.  The same designation for the stars above and below it.  Only this star hadn't been named.  Out of all the stars in this room, this was the only one that hadn't been issued a proper designation.

"Still pondering random mysteries of the universe, Prokhor?"

He turned to the door to see Shila standing behind him.  She had on a long beige dress and was carrying a small bag.  Zakharov looked at her in surprise.  

"Had I known this was a date, I would've dressed up."

She giggled and walked towards him.  "Oh, it's a date, alright.  I just wanted to test your reaction.  You like?"  She spun around in front of him.

He had an expression of confusion.  "I'm fairly sure I didn't make that dress for you…how did you ever get a hold of it?"

Her expression fell.  "I made it…you don't approve?"

He shook his head.  "No, no, you misunderstand!  It looks very nice on you, Shila.  That's not what I meant at all."

Her face returned to its normal smile.  "Then what did you mean?"

"I mean that I didn't program that attire.  You made it…you wanted to make it?"

She nodded.  "I thought you might like it…so I worked on its design last week."

Zakharov wanted to probe more of the reasons "why" she made the dress, but he was cut short by a noise emanating from the door of the Astronomic's lab.  Shila faded into the Datalinks as Zakharov opened the door.  A young cadet saluted him.

"Sir, the governor of Mandelev College wishes to speak with you."

Zakharov's heart fell.  This couldn't possibly be good news, and he couldn't think of anything he'd want to do less then talk to Meskha again.  However, he knew he had to take the call.  He had to resolve the matter with her as soon as possible.  

"Thank you, cadet.  Please transfer the transmission to this lab."

"Yes, sir!"  The cadet saluted and walked away.

"Prokhorrrrrrrrr!"  Shila's voice rang in her ears as he stood before the closed door.

"Shila, you know what's going on.  I have to talk to her now.  Tell you what, though…meet me in my quarters, we'll talk there after this.  Alright?"

She hesitated.  "…well, okay.  But you owe me, Prokhor!"  Zakharov smiled as she faded into the Datalinks.  He turned and walked to the computer, activating its communication pod, waiting for the signal to reach the room.  It was a moment before the young woman appeared on his screen.  

"Zakharov.  I apologize for contacting you so late."

"Spare me the pleasantries, please.  I know this isn't going to be news I want to hear."

She lowered her gaze.  "Very well.  I've decided to inform you that a new faction has been born tonight."

The annoyance he had felt before came back tenfold.  "Is that right."

She nodded.  "Mandelev College is now the headquarters of the Remnants of Earth."

Zakharov flinched.  "I pray that this is all some joke, Meskha."

The girl shook her head.  "This is no joke.  And I hold no ill will to you, Provost.  In fact, I contacted you first to offer a treaty of peace."

He was fairly sure that a less hardened man would've grabbed the monitor and flung it across the room.  It took every ounce of resistance and culture in his very being to not come to that conclusion.

"M.-Meskha…you are a rebel base…using my resources and my land.  The fact that you've created this new faction is an insult to me…and the fact that you think I would accept a peace treaty with a colony broke away from the University like a limb…is grinding salt into that wound."

Meskha nodded.  "I see that you're upset.  Perhaps I'll try again in the morning."

Zakharov leaned closer towards the monitor.  "Reactivate your internal sensors and rejoin the University, or you'll begin a state of civil war."

The girl stood up and looked out the window behind her.  "See that land out there, Provost?  That is the land of Mandelev College and the Remnants of Earth.  It is no longer property of the University of Planet.  Therefore, it'll just be a plain old war, not a civil war.  And as for that matter, you will not touch our base."

Zakharov smiled, despite himself.  "No?  Why not?  It's our base; our faction deserves to have it back."

Meskha sat back down at her desk and stared at him.  "…then I'll obliterate this base and everyone in it."

Zakharov was speechless.  "You wouldn't dare.  It's a major atrocity to obliterate your own base, punishable by expulsion from the Planetary Council and termination of your faction."

Meskha burned holes into Zakharov's eyes.  "Not my faction, Zakharov…yours.

He blinked.  "I beg your pardon?"

"Until we are accepted into the Planetary Council, we will continue to tell the members of the council that we are a working base of the University of Planet.  Therefore, if this base is obliterated, then their record books will read 'Mandelev College, obliterated by University of Planet.'"

He fumed internally.  "I'll contact the other faction leaders.  You won't get away with this."

She smiled.  "I think I already have.  So unless you don't want five angry factions down your throat, I suggest you let time work out our problems on its own.  We will announce our decision to the council tomorrow.  Until then, rest peacefully, Provost."  The screen went dead.

"Wow."

Zakharov didn't have to turn around to know that Shila was standing behind him.  

"Wow is right, Shila.  Wow…is most defiantly right."

She walked to him and put her hands on his shoulders.  "We'll find a way, Prokhor."

Normally the touch would be distracting, but at that moment it was well needed.  "If she tells the council tomorrow morning then we'll all have to reconvene at Sparta Command to vote for Planetary Governor.  We have to reconvene if there's ever a chance a new faction might become Governor, so the ten year wait is abstained."

Shila's eyes lit up.  "Another council meeting??"

Zakharov looked back at her.  "…No, you may not tag along."

She sighed.  "Why not?"

"I thought you didn't want to be noticed.  Besides, having a girl in my Datapod isn't exactly a calming thought."

"Then I'll be a delegate.  I want to be seen a little, anyways."

He watched as the dress she was wearing faded.  She realized this and gasped.  "Prokhor, stop peeking!"

He spun around.  "Nothing I haven't seen before…"

"Okay, now you can look."

He turned around and saw the dress had been replaced with a business suit, along with a matching I.D. card.  He looked at the name.

"Very creative, 'Jane', but you'll need a last name."

She thought for a moment.  "…Zakharov!"

He choked on nothing.  "Huh?"

"I could be your wife!"  She giggled.

He stared at here, astounded.  "We will…talk about this later.  Let's go get something to eat."

She grabbed his hand as they walked out the door.  "Wow, a show, and dinner!"

He smiled.  "Then that does make this a date, huh?"

She just smiled.

~


	5. Chapter 5

Watching Planet's clouds was only interesting for so long, Zakharov decided.  The flight from University Base to Sparta Command was about six hours long, seeing as how the two bases were just about on opposite ends of Planet.  He turned to Shila, who was sitting across from him, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Two council meetings…in two days!  Aren't we lucky, Prokhor?"

He stared at her incredulously.  "I have no idea why you're so fascinated by these things.  It's just a get-together of all the leaders of Planet.  It's not exactly a party.  Frankly, I'd rather just contact everyone through comm. like we used to during war time."

She stared at him like he was crazy.  "How can you not think this is fun?  We get to see all the factions in action!  Hey, that almost rhymes!"

Zakharov ignored that.  "Don't forget the reason we're going to this.  We have to convince the council not to issue Mandelev College a faction.  We can't afford to lose a base right now, especially since Bibliotyek Science is so vulnerable right now to new government, and I'm afraid it might be tempted by the new rebel faction.  At latest report, the diplomats were making progress, but we can't afford to take any chances."

Shila looked out the window at the ground below.  "What was Earth like?"

He stared at her.  "…what?"

"You heard me."

"Isn't this an odd time to ask?"

She stretched in her seat before standing and sitting next to Zakharov, learning her head against his shoulder.  "I've been looking at old vids on the Datalinks, but we both know nothing's like a view from someone who'd been there.  Do you remember Earth?"

He closed his eyes.  "It's all just kind-of fading…it's been a hundred years since I saw that blue orb fade from the sky.  What I do remember…blue skies, blue oceans, green grass…one sun.  So vastly different from Planet, yet in some ways, quite the same…"

He faded off and looked at Shila, then blinked in surprise.  She was no longer listening to him, and had her eyes closed, breathing softly.  Zakharov was dumbstruck.  Is she…_sleeping?  _

He wanted to shake her awake and ask her, he suddenly had a hundred questions for the hologram.  However, she looked so peaceful…he could wait till they landed.  He pulled a pad out of his sack and began to write down some notes:

**_Mendelev_****__****_College_****__**

**Facts:**

Property of the University of Planet as of fifty years ago. Unauthorized governor taking control of the colony. Rebel base attempting to form faction, Remnants of Planet. 

**The ****University**** of ****Planet****'s stance:**

Rebellions will not be tolerated. We wish the Planetary Council reject the proposal for new faction formation. Furthermore, Peacekeeping council should be ordered to the city to return it to it's faction and reinstate proper government. 

End

Zakharov put the pad back into his sack, then noticed Shila stir next to him.  He looked at her eyes, now drowsy.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She shook her head.  "No, no."

"Shila, you don't need sleep.  Why-"

"Why did I fall asleep just now?" She stretched herself in the seat and shrugged.  "For some reason…I don't know.  I just felt…tired."

"Are you still tired?"

She nodded.

"Then get some rest, we have a good two hours before we reach Sparta Command."

She nodded again and laid her head on his shoulder, utterly ignoring the pillow she'd left on the seat across from them.  Zakharov ran a finger through her hair and stared at her.  _Why can't I understand you..._I created you, yet you continue to surprise me every passing day._  He smiled and looked out the window again, pondering._

----------------------------------------------------------------

"The council now recognizes Meskha Treibek to have the floor."

Zakharov recognized her as soon as he'd entered the room, and it took effort not to glare at her while the meeting was in process.  Now, however, he felt no such qualms.  He stared at her with frustrated eyes.  Meskha started cheerfully.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Planatory Council, I thank all you kindly for taking time out of your lives to return to Sparta Command.  I especially thank Governor Santiago for use of her base once again."  Santiago nodded.  Meskha looked around the room as the delegates stared intently at her.  The only one in the room who didn't give her full attention was Shila, who was fiddling with her pen.  Zakharov broke her gaze and stared at Shila.  He gave her a "Cut-it-out" look, and she returned her gaze to the speaker.

"Let me get to my point.  I am the leader of Mendelev College.  Our people have broken away from the University of Planet and have formed a new faction, the Remnants of Earth."  She paused and waited for the murmers of the council to halt.  Zakharov growled beneath his breath.

"I have come to the council to ask for admission to your league.  I trust you will give me and my faction the same respectful chance that you gave all factions that were once aboard the Unity."

Zakharov could take no more as he stood.  "Pardon me, council members, I would like also to offer my thoughts on the floor."

Santiago nodded.  Zakharov noted that she wasn't very animated for a Planetory Governor.  Then again, for someone who hates democracy, it was surprising she still came to these meetings.  I guess when you have priority over the other factions, you sacrifice time to watch them ask you for permission.  He tried not to think about that and removed his notes from the bag.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know I represent the University of Planet.  Mendelev College is a base of mine that was overtaken by rebel forces, apparently led by Miss Treibek.  I have been in control of Mandelev College for over fifty years now.  Everything inside of that base belongs to the University of Planet.  Asking the council to admit my base as her own is bad enough, but forming her own faction from my base is an insult, plain and simple."

Meskha looked at him.  "I understand that on Earth, thirteen colonies banded together and formed their own faction.  All of their colonies were founded by another, and yet, for centuries they became the most powerful nation on Earth."  The murmers around the room began again, and Zakharov waited for them to finish before he started again.

"You assume I know less about history then you?  America was founded through the bases of the British, but if you read your history correctly, it was only after years of war that the British accepted the colonies as their own power.  I have no intentions of fighting you, Meskha, but I have no intentions of letting you steal your base from me, either."

Santiago quieted Meskha before she opened her mouth.  "The sides have been announced.  Return to your seats…the council shall now vote.  All delegates, please cast your votes.  They will be calculated and announced in one hours time.  Until then, I'm issuing that one-hundred feet must remain between Meskha Treibek and Prokhor Zakharov, as well as the members of their respective factions.  Once all the ballets are cast, there will be a one-hour recess.  Begin."

Zakharov and his delegates registered their votes of no.  Across the room, however, Zakharov noticed Deirdre walking up and down the eisles, whispering in delegates ears.  He couldn't help the shiver that involuntarily ran through his body.  _What is Deirdre up to?_

~


	6. Chapter 6

Zakharov stared at the wall as he slowly sipped a glass of tea.  He'd spent forty minutes of the hour simply pondering the events of the day.  Soon the council would be reconvened, and he'd have his answer.  Either Mandelev College would be returned to the University of Planet…or he would have a serious problem on his hands.  Shila didn't seem to share his concern.

"Prokhor…how much longer?"

"Fifteen minutes…five minutes less then the last time you asked."

She sighed.  "Such a long recess…"

Zakharov felt a weight on his shoulder.  He looked back and saw Sheng-ji Yang behind him.

"Prokhor…may I sit?"

He tried to smile.  "By all means, friend."  Yang sat across from him and began to speak, but then looked at Shila.

"Why, Prokhor, I don't think you've introduced us."

Zakharov looked at Shila.  She smiled at him.  "Yes…this is Jane.  Jane, Sheng-ji Yang."

"How do you do, milady."  Yang looked at her with a smile.  She smiled back at him and nodded.  Yang then turned his attention to Zakharov.  "Zakharov, it's about Deirdre.  She's buying votes for Meskha."

His eyes widened.  "She can't afford to convert the entire council-"

"She doesn't have to," Yang interrupted, "There are still some who support the faction on their own."

"Who?"

"Well, Deirdre for one.  And she has plenty of delegates to change the course of a vote."

Zakharov rubbed his temples, frustrated.  "What does she have to gain by helping Meskha form a faction?"

Yang laughed.  "Oh, come now, Prokhor.  The Remnant's of Earth is a rebel faction that was once part of the University.  Should Deidre pledge votes to bring them into existence, she'd have Meskha's vote on anything in the future.  Hell, Zakharov, she'd have one more vote towards her vote of abdicating the U.N. charter.  She could even run for Planetary Governor!  It's all just another bought vote."

Yang let the words hang in the air as he stood and walked back towards the conference room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"The council now recognizes Meskha Treibek to the floor."

Zakharov watched as she slowly made her way to the center of the room.  He could feel his heart pounding just a little bit harder then it was during the recess.  He turned to Shila, who was also staring at the girl.  The future of the University would be decided on this day.

Santiago spoke first.  "Meskha Treibek of Mandelev College, the factions of Planet have voted for your entrance into the Planetary Council.  The votes have been tallied.  The Remnant's of Earth has been initiated into the Planetary Council with a vote of 47-13.  I congratulate you."

Zakharov shut his eyes and exhaled as a sigh.

Santiago began again.  "Provost Zakharov, the council has voted that the prior colony of Mandelev College be transferred to the control of the Remnant's of Earth.  It has been noted and logged in our records.  Please do the same."

Zakharov looked at her with defeated eyes.  "Certainly, Governor.  If I don't write it down, maybe I'll forget and attempt to picnic there someday."  A few chuckles broke out throughout the room.  Santiago seemed to ignore it as Zakharov continued.  "Might a say a few words to the council?"

Santiago nodded.  Zakharov stood and walked to the center, near to where Meskha stood.  The tension in the room was thick as fog.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the council, I thank you for helping Meskha here to steal one of my finest bases.  You've seemed to save me a great deal of trouble.  You see, I'd always wanted one of my colonies to be forcefully removed from my control…but I've never seemed to think of how to do it, exactly.  Please remind me to send you all personal letters of thanks as I return to one of my remaining bases."  He walked back to his seat, leaving the council stunned at the Provost's sudden burst of sarcasm.  Across the room, the entire council could hear Yang chuckling to himself.

Santiago began again.  "As is custom of the U.N. charter, we shall now hold a vote for the Planetary Governor.  As the polls stand, the factions eligible for election are my own and Gaia's Stepdaughters.  I now ask you to vote openly…there will be no recess."

Zakharov has a headache.  Not only had he lost his colony, but now there was a chance that Deirdre might lead the council…and the last thing he wanted was a leader who already hated him to be governor.  He decided to take desperate measures.  He contacted factions one by one through his side computer in hopes of offering technology to other factions, and was fairly unsurprised when they told him their votes had already been promised.  _I don't need this right now…_

Deirdre accepted nomination as Planetary Governor.  Her first order of business was to meet once more in comm. links in one month's time.  Zakharov watched his feet as he walked out the door, Shila close behind.  He had expected even that news to sober her…and fortunately, it had.  

"Deirdre's in charge now, huh…" She said, keeping up with Zakharov.

"…yes."  Zakharov sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.  "Shila…let's go back to U.B.  I just want to get lost among my stars."

She smiled.  "But we've still got a six-hour flight ahead of us."

Zakharov looked at her, moaning internally.  "You're not very good at cheering my up, Shila."

She looked confused.  "You don't like shuttle rides?"

"Never mind.  I just want some rest."

She smiled.  "I'll sleep with you."

Zakharov froze.  "…what?"

Shila yawned.  "I'm tired too."

Zakharov exhaled.  "Remind me to teach you about human slang sometime."

She blinked in confusion as Zakharov smiled.  "Come on, let's get to our shuttle."  _Somehow, Shila, you always seem to cheer me up.  I'm lucky to have you…_

~


	7. Chapter 7

The month passed slowly; in Zakharov's eyes, at least.  There was three days left until the meeting with Deirdre, but he felt like he could wait an eternity if it meant putting off the new leader's speech and proposal.  

He took Yang's suggestion to a halfway point:  Many of his colonies focused on research, but the bases closest to Mandelev College and the ones skirting Deirdre's territory began training soldiers for defense techniques.  Zakharov remembered his discussion he'd had with Yang about the change…

"What're you doing, Prokhor?  This design only has hand weapons!"

"These are defense units.  They simply need to protect the base."

"Well, where's your offensive?"

"I don't need an offensive, Yang…I don't even want a defensive.  These units are just a precaution in case Deirdre or Meskha decide to start a war."

"I just hope it doesn't come to that, Zakharov…that would really disrupt the trade commerce between me and you."

"Aren't there more important consequences then that???"

Shila awoke him from his thoughts.  "You're tuning me out, Prokhor.  What are you pondering about now?"

He turned to her, frowning.  "We've got two fronts on our borders, Shila…and one that's entirely capable of whipping us out ultimately and completely.  It's not a good situation."

She put her hand on his, something Zakharov had come to appreciate under times of pressure.  "What'll we do, Prokhor?"

He closed his eyes.  "I don't know…I can't even go to the council about it, my theories aren't valid until I have a reason to distrust the intentions of my enemies."

She nodded solemnly.  "Things will be okay, Prokhor."

He looked at her sadly.  "I hope so, Shila."  He pushed a button on the side of his chair and watched as the room exploded with tiny lights.  It was as if he were witnessing the birth of the universe itself.  In a matter of seconds, the pair felt as if they were on their own shuttle, soaring through space.  _This never gets old…ever._

Shila smiled.  "What are we going to talk about today, Prokhor?  Some random theory?"

He looked at her, an idea forming in his head.  "Shila, what do you want to talk about today?"

Shila looked puzzled.  "Me?"

He nodded.  She seemed to go into deep thought while considering Zakharov's question.  Then she looked at him with a spark in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about anything today."

He looked at the normally-curious girl with confusion.  "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Well…I do, but…"  She yawned.  "Can I just lie with you a while and watch you look at the stars?"

He smiled.  "If you like."

The two leaned back in their seats and stared up at the galaxies and worlds around them.  Almost an hour seemed to fly by before he noticed a paper that had printed from his computer.  Zakharov looked over at Shila, who was sleeping.  He still didn't understand why she slept…but he wasn't about to argue.  Zakharov picked up the paper from the computer and began to read it…then he read it again…and again…and again.

He slowly got up from his chair and walked to the monitor in the room, patching himself through to the command center.

"Show me our borders."

The cadet replied and pushed several buttons on his computer, and leaned back as the views were transferred to Zakharov's vision.

At first, everything looked normal…until you distinguished the green grass from the green soldiers.  From ocean to ocean, the border that separated Deirdre and Zakharov was stocked with Gaian troops, rovers, and planes.  _She'd mobilized the army in less then a day._

Shila had woken up and was looking over his shoulder.  "…perhaps the council can intervene…"

Zakharov rubbed his temple.  "Not with her in charge…I give the University of Planet four remaining days.  After all, no one wants to start a war after having been in meetings all day."

~


	8. Chapter 8

"Deirdre is totally within her rights to fortify her borders, Zakharov," Lal was saying though the comm., "There is no discussion about it.  It's her land and she can defend it if she so wishes."

Zakharov yelled into the comm., "Lal, this isn't fortification!  I've uploaded the schematics of all known Gaian forces near the border.  Hell, Lal, some of those rovers don't even HAVE armor!  This is an invasion force against a peaceful faction, and you'd have to be stupid not to see that!"

Deirdre was calm as she spoke.  "Zakharov, your bases near our border are producing mass amounts of toxins that are unleashed into Planet.  Thus, Xenofungas grows extremely quick in the vicinity and threatens my own bases when they cross sides.  This is simply a protection force to keep the mindworms at bay before they grow too strong.  It's not that I don't appreciate the mindworms…it's just that my own bases can't take a Demon Boil's assault."

Zakharov ran his fingers through his hair, stressed.  He, Shila and nine young cadets were the only one in the control room for the meeting.  Mandate required that the room be empty during a council meeting save for participants.  He felt that was a good thing…it wasn't good for morale to see a leader so under duress.  He opened up his microphone and began to talk, but was cut off.

"You LYING TREE-HUGGER!"  Yang's voice exploded from the speakers.  "How dare you say that before the entire council!?  Everyone knows that Planet wouldn't attack you because of Zakharov's bases!  And I've seen the schematics for University Base…Tree farm, Centauri Preserve…everything ecologically sound.  I'd have expected you to be praising Zakharov!"

Deirdre's voice raised a little.  "Yang, don't speak what you don't know about.  The fact of the matter is that I'm well within my rights of fortification."

Morgan's voice began.  "She is correct, Zakharov.  She can defend whatever portion of land that she wants, considering that it belongs to her."

"It's not going to BE fortified!"  Zakharov yelled.

"My forces are protected by my rights and they shall not be moved.  End of discussion."

The comm. was silent for a moment.  "Our next order of business is voting on my proposal of forgoing the U.N. charter."

Zakharov spoke next.  "So you can add even more destructive forces to your army?"

Deirdre ignored that.  "Please vote now."

Zakharov pushed the 'no' button on his control, then he realized that little Meskha had been quiet the whole meeting.  Her faction was now connected to the council, so she had a say in council activities.  Yet, she was silent.

"Morgan, Yea.  Miriam, Yea.  Santiago, Yea.  Meskha, Yea.  Yang, Nay.  Zakharov, Nay.  Myself, I am Yeah.  The vote is 5-2.  The law is to go into effect immediately.  Thank you for participating."

Zakharov shut his eyes sadly.  Shila glanced over at him and placed her hand on his.  He opened his eyes and blinked at her and smiled briefly.  It faded quickly and he turned to his screen.  "If that's all, I have pressing issues to get to."

Deirdre's voice danced as it rang over the speakers.  "As you wish, Provost."

Zakharov cut the channel and dismissed the cadets, leaving only him and Shila in the control room.  He stared at her with determined eyes as he spoke.  "Shila, I want you to pull your entire link from the University Datalinks."

She looked at him confused.  "…why?"

"I'll tell you later.  I need to talk to Yang."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Surely you jest, Prokhor," Yang said through the comm.

"It's no joke, Yang.  I'm going to destroy my Datalinks."

"I heard you the first time.  Any reason why, exactly?"

Zakharov looked at his side screen, which continually showed the University/Gaian border.  "Her."

Yang snorted.  "What good will destroying your Datalinks do?"

Zakharov stared at him.  "Sheng-ji, _look at our border.  Deirdre has the potential to wipe out every base of mine, and I have no doubt she'll do so.  If I keep all of my research available through the Datalinks, she'll gather all of my data base by base.  With knowledge and power, she'll easily be able to take over Planet."_

Yang looked solemn.  "Then why are you telling me?"

"I'm sending you my entire database of knowledge."  He pushed a few buttons on the side of his seat and a confirmation appeared on his screen.  Yang then had time to look surprised.

"Why did you do that, Prokhor?  This is your factions ultimate work, and you're giving it to me on a whim."

"It's better for you to have it, Yang, then for it to fall into that madwoman's hands.  I foresee how things will turn out, and it's not going to be good…I need to go.  Zakharov out."

Shila reappeared behind him with a concerned look.  He looked at her and turned on a bitter smile.

"Come on, Shila, we're going for a trip."


	9. Chapter 9

----------------------------------------------------------------

From:  DSkye.11.11.42

To:  PZak.44.23.25

Cc:  PlaCouncil.11.11.42

Gaia's Stepdaughters declare the following faults upon the University of Planet:

Inadequate waste control affecting other factions

Unlawful use of research technology

Insubordination

Trespassing

These preceding faults have been deemed serious enough to enact a state of vendetta between the Gaian's and the University.

-Lady Deirdre Skye of Gaia's Stepdaughters

----------------------------------------------------------------

The waves crashed against the steel walls of Deep Sea Lab twenty-four hours a day.  Zakharov stood on the observation deck and watched calmly as Shila tossed bread into the ocean, feeding the creatures that spawned beneath them.  It was a calm break from his normal train of thought.

As per his prediction, Deirdre had sent the Declaration of Vendetta by daybreak the morning after the council meeting.  He'd barely even received news of the declaration when the first damage reports came in.  Lab Three and Cosmograd, which skirted Deirdre's territory, were quickly swooped upon by the waiting armies.  Her Chaos Rovers cut through the primitive perimeter defenses like melting butter, and they were soon overpowered.  Within a year, Deirdre had taken almost every University-owned base.

What surprised Zakharov was that she didn't hold his bases; instead, the satellite maps showed a change of ownership.  The bright green color of the overtaken bases turned into a hot pink hue…which Zakharov had come to understand stood for Meskha's new faction, the Remnant's of Earth.

He stared out into the green sea that surrounded them, wishing for a moment that he was a seagull back on Earth.  Not having to worry about his faction or Deirdre or even about Planet sounded euphoric to him.  Just having to fly and eat sounded much more appealing then running like a frightened dog.

"Prokhor, sit with me."

He awoke from his reverie and noticed Shila looking at him.  He feigned a smile and sat down on the edge of the deck, overlooking the ocean.  She was grinning at him.

"I always marvel at it…the ocean.  We've been here for a year, but it still is awe-inspiring.  I've never seen something so big, besides from the air at the council meeting."

He looked out into the endless sea, trying to take his mind off of those dreaded get-togethers.  "It covers nearly half of Planet."

"It's beautiful."

"It's also our last place to hide."  Zakharov sighed.  "We're nearly the last, Shila.  Only University Base remains.  She's overtaken everything else...I wish I knew what she was thinking."

Shila blinked and leaned back against the deck.  "I don't think she likes us very much."

He smiled and looked at her.  "Way to state the obvious, dear."

She reached for Zakharov's back and pulled him down against the deck so that he lied next to her.  The force knocked the wind out of him.

"I'm too old to be pushed around by youthful holograms."

Shila giggled and looked at the sky.  "We've been here twelve months, Prokhor.  Can't I be integrated into Deep Sea Lab's computer yet?"

He looked at her and fingered the Datapad in his pocket, which was her makeshift "home".  "I can't risk it.  I can't afford to have the Gaian's find you.  If they were to find out you were a sentient being, they'd probably put you to work immediately…'the one that never sleeps'.  There's no way I'd let that happen to you."

"Oh Prokhor, you do care!"  She leaned into him and hugged him tight, catching Zakharov by surprise.  After a moment of confusion, she loosed a little and leaned her head on his chest, musing.  "Prokhor, what do you feel about me?"

He raised an eyebrow.  "What do you mean?"

"We've been together for four years now.  What do you-?"

The sound of an explosion behind them interrupted Shila's statement.  They sat upright and looked back, noticing that something had stuck Deep Sea Lab on their opposing side.  They didn't have time to investigate, however, as a cadet was already running up to him.

"Provost, latest news from the front line.  Gaian air forces destroyed University Base's Tachyon shield.  Gaian rovers took the opportunity and destroyed our ground forces, then rammed the gate.  According to the report, they then flooded the streets with mindworms.  Ever our most hardened soldiers were destroyed by the beasts.  There were no survivors."

Zakharov nodded numbly.  "Go on."

"What's more is that ten minutes after the base was taken, it was gone.  Spectators said there was a bright light, an explosion, then nothing.  University Base has disappeared."

"Obliterated…" Shila whispered behind them.

The cadet nodded solemnly and went on.  "They must've gathered the position of Deep Sea Lab from our comm. system.  Sir, you must leave.  The Gaian navy is on its way."

Zakharov shook his head and smiled.  "First off, cadet, where would I go if I left?  This is the last remaining base of the University.  Second…do you think we're defenseless?"

Zakharov rushed past the confused cadet and grabbed a microphone attached to the wall.

"A-A-AIL, alpha blue, authorization Prok489.  This is not a drill."

Shila looked at him with a grin.  Zakharov, despite the situation, returned a humorless smile.

_Deirdre…did you really think we've just been sitting around for twelve months?  I hope your army is ready…it's time for a little payback._

~


	10. Chapter 10

"Provost, we have an incoming transmission from Lady Deirdre."

Zakharov nodded. "Patch it to here."

The Gaian leader's face appeared in the monitor of the control room. Her surroundings proved that she was on a boat, most likely among the Gaian navy. _She expects to win so much she's willing to ride among the front line to witness our fall. Mistake number 1._

"Ah, Governor Deirdre! To what do I owe this honor?"

The girl scoffed at the statement. "Spare me your sarcasm, Zakharov. I've come to offer you life instead of death."

Zakharov raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That'll be the day. Where were you to offer this when the sixty thousand citizens of University Base were eaten inside-out by your mindworms? Or for those who had even the possibility of surviving, destroyed with the bases obliteration?"

She ignored him. "Instead of perishing along with your final base, you may be brought alive back to Gaia's Landing."

Zakharov laughed aloud. "And spend the next century or two locked into your punishment sphere? No thank you. I'd rather die."

Deirdre raised an eyebrow. "Be careful what you wish for. I've seen the schematics of Deep Sea Lab. Do you really believe that your pitiful base can withstand the might of Gaian Chaos cruisers?"

"Apparently, Deirdre, we'll just have to see, won't we?" He nodded to a cadet, who cut off the transmission. 

"Cadet, how soon before the entire Gaian navy arrives within striking distance?"

The boy looked at him solemnly. "Fifteen minutes, sir. The smaller scout that struck us earlier already rejoined with their collective."

Zakharov nodded. "I'll be in my study."

The young man stood up and faced him. "Provost, I must object. Your people need to see you at this time."

"My people also need to survive. I'll be back soon. Don't begin unless they strike or I return."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The first of the Gaian cruisers came to a halt about a mile away from Deep Sea Lab. The Gaian navy was quite sizable, although only half the size of their air force and ground troops, which is why air raids were more effective. However, Deep Sea Lab was too far from land to mobilize an air attack. Thus, cruisers had to be included among the navy's ranks, and they held just a fraction of the Gaian's countless planes.

Once all the cruisers were in place, the order was given to open fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zakharov shut down his monitor and walked out into the control room. He smiled as he took his seat. The room was tense with fear and anger, but also a little twinge of irony. "Begin phase one on my mark. Active satellite one and show it on view screen."

The Gaian navy photos disappeared and a tiny base in the water replaced it. Surrounding it was the collective mass of Gaian cruisers and foils. _This isn't going to be pretty. "…_mark!"

On the view screen, tiny specks began to emerge from the base. The Gaian's showed no reaction. The tiny specks began to blend together and form a mass, a giant mass flowing from its ports. Zakharov smiled with pride. Before he'd destroyed the datalinks, he'd had the potential to build even greater ships then Deirdre, but not the money. Fortunately (with some help from Yang), he'd gotten a formidable amount of obsolete weapons, mainly machine guns from the first available models on planet. Against any other army, this would be sending them into a suicide mission.

Deirdre, however, had shown from day one that her army would be entirely on the offense. Her first assault force was made up of Chaos weapons…and no armor. Whatsoever. Zakharov's own planes had the same characteristic; except for one thing…he could pump out thirty ships a month, leaving an overwhelming air advantage. Even machine guns ripped into vehicles that had no armor.

As Zakharov had hoped, the cruisers turned their weapons away from the base and into the skies, aiming frantically at the nimble little fighters. It was little use…the planes converged on cruiser after cruiser, and one by one her navy began to sink. 

"Provost, we're receiving incoming comm. from Lady Deirdre."

"Ignore it, Cadet."

"It's too late, sir, she's hacked onto our main scree-"

The battlefield disappeared and Deirdre's face appeared before them. She looked so calm.

Zakharov turned to the cadet next to him. "_Begin phase two on my mark." He then turned to the screen. "Why hello, Deirdre. Back so soon?"_

"Order your fighters away or we'll turn on the base."

Zakharov chuckled. "I had thought you were going to turn on the base in the first place. You want me to call my planes back and let them wait to be destroyed? I think your logic is flawed, _Lady_ Deirdre."

Her face grew colder. "Last chance, Zakharov. I _will spare you, if you just wish it to be so."_

"If my base is destroyed, my faction is destroyed, and I am destroyed. I'd have it no other way. Now get off of my view screen."

Deirdre shrugged and the picture returned to the battlefield. The cruisers began to realign themselves, ignoring the attack planes that hounded at them. They'd already sunk many ships, but there were still plenty of them left with enough power to overtake the base. On the battle screen, the planes all began to return to base. Zakharov sat coolly at his chair.

"Steady, cadet. Steady…" The boy in front of him nodded slowly as power began to surge into the cruisers chaos guns. When they all had power running in to them, they then had the potential to strike. Zakharov acted.

"Mark!" Zakharov yelled.

The cadet's fingers flew across his board. Satellite images of the battlefield showed the results of Phase two. Deep Sea Lab exploded in flash of white, and then dimmed immediately. A red glow emanated from the base and began to increase outward. The red was like a plague as it traveled, reaching the first boats in seconds. The charged Chaos guns shut down, as did the lights on their deck. The motors screeched to a grinding halt. The same happened with every ship the glow met.

Zakharov sighed in his chair. _EMP pulse…shuts down all electronic devices. When will Deirdre learn?_

"Begin Phase three, cadet."

Over the speakers in the control center, however, a familiar voice broke through the tense room.

"Zakharov, your study, your monitor. Now."

He smiled as he walked in the study and saw Deirdre looking at him from his monitor, fuming.

"Such atrocities will not go unpunished, Zakharov."

He feigned looking hurt by the comment. "Atrocity? Me? For disabling your little toys? You hurt me, Deirdre."

"You think that will stop us? We can repair our ships."

"I'd get to an escape pod as soon as possible, Deirdre. It isn't going to be pretty out there very soon."

She smiled. "You don't scare me. What, with your little planes? Cruisers are already on their way carrying masses of planes. Your base will be fire fodder."

Zakharov shrugged. "You're bluffing. A two-mile radius of static has been enacted around this base. No radio or communication of any sort, besides within the containment field, my base."

Deirdre raised an eyebrow. "You're cunning, Zakharov. Very cunning."

He smiled. "The village eventually learns to make spears after being attacked by tigers so many times."

He then pushed his monitor off of his desk, not recoiling as it shattered against the ground. He learned back in his chair and smiled. _May not hold them off for long, just long enough to get my people out of here.__ Yangs…please hurry._

_~_


	11. Chapter 11

Now repaired, the Gaian naval forces once again turned their sights upon Deep Sea Lab.  Their EMP pulse hadn't yet recharged, and their air force was still being refueled and restocked.  They were sitting ducks.  The order was given to open fire.

The Chaos guns opened fire and seared through the walls of the base.  The citizens took up arms, but no noticeable damage was done to the ships.  Soon, they were jumping overboard, among the debris of the damaged base.

Shila watched the chaos from the top deck, breathing heavily.  She wanted to jump, but she knew there was no place to go.  The only thing she could do was watch as the first of the Gaian ships pulled up against the base.  The first person out of the boat was Deirdre herself.  She pointed towards the command center, and several soldiers ran to it, blasting open the doors.  Shila didn't move through her fear. 

The Gaian's exited the control room, carrying a struggling Zakharov between them.  Try as he might, hardened soldiers were easily keeping him contained.  All he could was drop Shila's datapod on the deck as he was dragged into the Gaian cruiser.  Shila turned to Deirdre, who had a wicked grin on her face.  Then, she walked back into the boat without a word.

The boats sailed off, and Shila was left alone.  She screamed, but there was no one to hear her.  Only the ocean waves were heard, crashing against the base's walls.  She fell to her knees and began to cry, barely noticing the missile that shot out from the Gaian flagship.  It slammed against the wall of the base and exploded, igniting everything.  Shila felt herself begin to burn-

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shila screamed as Zakharov shook her from her slumber.

"Shila…Shila!! What's wrong??"

The girl was breathing heavily and visually disturbed.  "Prokhor…I had a dream.  A bad dream…"

Zakharov looked at her with curiosity.  She hadn't yet dreamed before (at least, not that she'd told him about), and now she experiences the one thing that makes people fear falling asleep:  nightmares.  He wanted to delve into it with her, but it would have to wait.

"Shila, promise me you'll tell me about it later?"  Zakharov asked.

She nodded.

Zakharov smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.  She seemed to calm down a little at that.  He then walked to the control room and stood near his center chair.

"Report, cadet."

"Sir, Deirdre's ship has repaired it's systems and has left the navy mass.  All other vessels appear to still be damaged."

_Not good, _he thought._  She's out of the static field._  "Cadet, deactivate phase three.  I need to contact Yang.  Besides, now that she's out of the field she'll be able to contact her own bases anyways."

The cadet nodded.  "Yes, Provost.  The field is now deactivated."

Zakharov nodded and picked up the monitor near his chair, carrying it to his study.  He placed it on his desk to replace the one he dropped.  He quickly typed Yang's comm. number and waited for him to pop up upon his screen.  He appeared and dispensed any sign of pleasantries.

"How is your base, Zakharov?"

He sighed.  "Not good.  I need to evacuate the base, but Deirdre still has me surrounded.  I can't keep their Chaos guns deactivated for too long.  I need support…how long until your division arrives?"

Yang smiled.  "A little less then an hour.  Stay alive until then, Prokhor."

Zakharov attempted a smile as he closed the connection.  He walked over to Shila, who was looking out the window.  She turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Prokhor, it was about our base.  They'd destroyed it…they'd destroyed everything.  And they took you away…took you away from us.  It was horrible, Prokhor…"  She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder.  Zakharov comforted her as she cried on his shoulder.  "Promise me that we'll be okay, Prokhor…"

He hugged her tighter, sadly knowing damn well he couldn't make that promise.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The air force once took to the skies, raining bullets on ship after ship.  Although they didn't have any armor, it was still time consuming to sink a cruiser.  Regardless, Deirdre's navy slowly shrank under the constant pounding of University planes.

Zakharov smiled as he looked out his window at the field.  They'd all told him he was a fool for taking this course of action.  _They'll never penetrate Gaian forces, they'd said, or _Machine guns aren't worth the metal they were made from!_  __Well, as yet another Gaian cruiser slowly sank below the green sea, _I guess our effort keep us alive another day.__

"Why does she hate us, Prokhor?"

He looked at Shila, who was sitting next to him.  "I don't really know, Shila.  I wonder if we'll ever find out."

"I was kinda thinking about it.  The old datalinks said that the Gaian's were friendly to the University.  But then, out of the blue, they decided to become our enemies."

Zakharov scratched his head.  "It can happen that way with humans sometimes, Shila…one minute you're a friend, the next, you're an enemy."

Shila looked up at Zakharov and turned his head so he faced her.  "Prokhor…you wouldn't do that to me…would you?"

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  "Never…never, Shila."

She giggled and relaxed a little.  "Prokhor, you missed."

He raised an eyebrow.  "Missed what?"

She raised an eyebrow as well.  "My lips."

Zakharov internally gasped as Shila grabbed his neck and kissed his lips.  The feeling was obviously nice for them both.  Zakharov gasped as it ended.

"Remind me not to program such assertive holograms."

Shila would have retorted, had it not been for the explosion on the deck above them.  In a flash, Zakharov stood and walked out into the control room.

"Report, cadet!"

"Sir!  Attack from naval vessel, damage taken.  No Gaian ships repaired yet, searching for the source of the attack…got it!  It's an unidentified vessel a little distance from the Gaian navy."

"Open a comm. link," Zakharov said.  "Aggressive Vessel, identify your ship and faction."

"Provost Zakharov, this is the _Benediction _of the Remnant's of Earth.  If I need to explain my purpose here, you're not quite as smart as Planet believes you are."

Zakharov moaned.  "The Remnant's of Earth is declaring Vendetta on me too?"

The comm. was dead.  Zakharov turned to the cadet. 

"Begin phase five.  Yang or no Yang, we're running out of time, and time is something we can't afford to waste right now.  I'll be in my study."

~


	12. Chapter 12

"Report, cadet," Zakharov asked as he walked to his chair in the control room.

"Provost, satellite data has shown sixteen remnant laser cruisers on a direct course to Deep Sea Lab.  Twenty-seven Hive Chaos cruisers are also en route, but they are still thirty minutes until intercept.  Remnant cruisers will arrive in about twenty.  In addition, Gaian cruisers will be repaired within the hour."

Zakharov nodded.  "How long before the EMP pulse is recharged?"

The cadet shook his head.  "More then forty minutes, Provost.  It won't do us any good."

Zakharov stood up.  "Alright.  Cadets, return to your quarters."

The entire room stopped and looked back at him.  A low buzz of confusion started among them.

"Phase five is ready to begin.  This is our last hope to save the remaining citizens of our faction.  The University, and our people, will not be wiped out of existence on this day." He pointed to the door.  "As you know, your quarters are all located below the waters surface.  The reason for this is that the floors of this colony have been designed to detach and act as submersible vehicles.  It was designed that way-" (_at Yang's suggestion_, Zakharov didn't add) "-so that our attackers will still believe the base is occupied, but not detect the underwater evacuation."

Zakharov waited for the murmur that followed to die down a little.  "The research that's been collected at this base has helped us to build a ground level colony at the floor of the ocean.  It has been tested and ready for colonization.  I need to advise you, however, that we will be under the surface of the ocean for a long period of time.  I know several of you might be wary at this; however, it is either this, or you will be among Deep Sea Lab when it becomes dust upon the water."

More murmurs.  "I ask you to trust me.  I do not know why Deirdre is so intent on eradicating us, but as long as I am Provost of the University of Planet, we will not be wiped out…we will survive."

The cadets cheered and clapped a little, but Zakharov knew that they were terrified.  Abandoning the base meant that the University of Planet would be eradicated…at least, as much as Deirdre and the other factions knew.  Well…Yang knew the plan.

In fact, Zakharov hadn't planned on releasing phase five until Yang had arrived, but it seemed no other alternative was available since the Remnant's of Earth were against him now too.

It seemed, sometimes, that Yang was the only one on planet worth counting on.  With so many enemies and so few friends, the thought of turning to another faction was a joke, despite his attempts.  They'd all been ignored.  Oh well.  Who needs the Believers?  The _Peacekeepers!?  _Bah.  Peace isn't anywhere to be found on _this_ sea.

---------------------------------------------------------

The room was empty, save for Zakharov and Shila.  He hadn't gone to his quarters, because he had no plans to retreat to the floor level colony.  The only was he'd be able to save the University was to fight his enemies as a ghost.  Zakharov smiled at the thought.  What would Deirdre think if she found out he was still alive when she tried ever so hard to kill him?

"Remnant forces are beginning to join formation, Prokhor."

Shila's words made his heart fall.  The whole plan would be in vain if they were destroyed now.  "How long until Yang's division arrives?"

"Nine minutes.  Remnant forces are charging their lasers."

Zakharov's mind raced.  "We need to stall.  Patch me through to Meskha.  She has to be on the flagship."

Shila nodded as she pushed the numbers into the monitor.  The control room screen changed to show the face of the young faction leader.  "Hello, Zakharov.  How goes it?"

_Eight minutes._  "Just fine, Meskha.  Yourself?"

"Oh, lovely.  I was just asked by my friend here to help overtake you."

"And you don't think that navy out there already is sufficient enough?"

Meskha chuckled.  "It seems like Lady Deirdre is having trouble.  We've come to back her up."

_Seven minutes. _ Zakharov could feel a rumble under his feet as the floors below him began to detach from the base.  "Come now, Meskha, you've seen the schematics of this base.  No wall, no guard.  It shouldn't have taken so many laser cruisers to open up a whole in the side of my base."

"Better safe then sorry.  We don't want to have to go get more.  Takes too much time."

"Meskha, why are you here?  Why are you helping Deirdre?"

_Six minutes. _ "That's not your concern."

"Oh, but I believe it is.  You and your bases were once a part of the University of Planet.  Why are you helping her destroy your past?"

"An irrelevant history lesson isn't going to help either of us right now, Provost.  She scratched my back, so I'm going to scratch hers."

"And what if, by helping her, you also condemn yourself in the afterlife?"

Meskha cocked her head sideways.  "I didn't think you believed in the afterlife, Provost."

_Five minutes…c'mon, Yang, hurry._  "Well, I've been thinking about it a bit.  After we die, perhaps our cells live on in some form to experience the positive or negative karma we've gathered in our life."

Meskha dismissed the idea.  "I know that you're a scientist, and I know you have no interest in karma or anything of the sort.  What I don't know is what stunt you're trying to pull."

Zakharov feigned looking wounded.  "Stunt?  I don't understand.  I'm simply trying to survive, like all creatures, Earth or Planet, human or animal."

_Four minutes.  _"I don't particularly care to argue nature with you, Zakharov.  I am simply her to help a friend."

Zakharov's heart pounded.  "She's not your friend.  Someday she'll turn on you, just like she turned on me."

"You were polluting her land!  Your experiments and creations were horrible monsters!"

Shila looked up.  "His creations were not monsters!!"

Meskha looked down at Shila.  "And who are you to interrupt two faction leaders in debate?!"

_Three minutes.  S_hila ignored her.  "All he attempted was to make life better for all people!  Then Deirdre came along to destroy him, and he needed to destroy everything, everything to appease that witch!!"

Meskha stared at her.  "Miserable child, you don't understand a thing!"

Zakharov stood up.  "And you're not a child?  How long have you been alive?  Thirty-five years, maybe?  What a joke.  I've seen far better candidates for leaders then you, and everyone I've ever met is a greater leader then Deirdre."

Meskha fumed.  "You dare speak against us both?!"

_Two minutes.  _Zakharov smiled.  _Keep her talking…  "If the shoe fits.  It takes a brave woman to steal a mans base from under his nose, then go to a council meeting and buy votes to make sure it's legal.  Some code of ethics you've got."_

"You take that ba-"

She was interrupted by a severe rocking of the boat, the result of an explosion about its top deck.  She looked shocked and cut the feed.  Zakharov looked at Shila. 

"I thought we still had two minutes left."

Shila shrugged.  "Me too.  I guess Yang is fast…Prokhor, we're receiving incoming from Yang."

Zakharov nodded to let it through.  The masked face of a pilot appeared on the view screen.  "Provost Zakharov, this is Chiza of the _Bine_.  I have been instructed to extract you from Deep Sea Lab and bring you before Chairman Yang."

Zakharov nodded.  Chiza went on.  "Please make your way to aft shaft 11-4.  A path has been cleared for your escape."

Zakharov nodded, and he and Shila quickly ran down the corridors.  The decks above them shook…apparently a Remnant ship above was beginning to open fire.  

They reached the section and were strangely unsurprised when they saw the gaping hole that exited to the sea.  A Yang ship was waiting there for them.  

"Please, Provost, make haste!  The attack will greater soon!"

He nodded, and he and Shila quickly got into the cruiser as it sped off.  Zakharov thanked the driver and his men, and then returned to sit next to Shila and stare into space.  _So much to think about…_

~


	13. Chapter 13

---------------------------------------------------------

Id:  Treibek, Meskha

D.O.B:  1/07/2107

L.O.B.:  Mandelev College

Bio:  Artificial Insemination, mother Juliana Treibek, father unknown.  Completed grade school through eleventh grade.  Withdrew from Mandelev H.S. due to failing grades.  Worked in bakery owned by mother.  Began political party work in 2125.  Given position of assistant to the Governor in 2130.  Became governor of Mandelev College in 2140.  Petitioned for gain of a faction in 2140.  Became faction leader of the Remnant's of Earth faction in 2140.  --Current--

---------------------------------------------------------

"Provost Zakharov."

Zakharov groggily turned his head towards the door, welcoming the relief to his eyes after staring so intently at his monitor.  Ever since he'd gotten aboard the ship, he'd been searching for satellite patches and attempting to send cloak messages to G.L.S.L., or Ground Level Sea Lab, which was the working name for the colony under the sea.

"Yes?"

The young Hive man stood firmly in the doorway.  "Chairman Yang wished for you to join him on the bridge, via monitor.  He has not joined us on this ship, as the other faction leaders have."

_Smart man._  "Thank you.  I'll be on my way."  The man nodded and walked off.  Zakharov stood and looked around the guest quarters and saw Shila sleeping soundly on the bed they'd been provided.  He ran a finger through her hair and pondered briefly about why she slept.  It was obvious she didn't need to…programs don't need sleep.  It didn't quite make sense.  _But then again, Shila has never really made a lot of sense coinciding with her programming.  Maybe she's more sentient then I'd ever imagined._

Zakharov let her sleep and walked out into the crowded hallways.  Hive ships were much like beehives…they were extremely efficient, but obviously not meant for comfort.  Zakharov couldn't even walk down the hallway without bumping into some Hive cadet.

Had he not looked very carefully at the ships map before he'd left his room, he might've missed the bridge for any other door aboard the ship.  There was no decal to distinguish the bridge from, say, a Cadet's quarters.  Only a small designation was on the door…and even that was hardly distinguishable from anything else, such as the mess hall.  He opened the door and walked in.

"Zakharov!!"  Yang's face showed on the nearest monitor.  "I am happy you are safe.  We hadn't planned for Meskha to join the fight, otherwise we would've been there sooner.  How was the evacuation?"

Zakharov walked to the empty chair near the monitor and sat down, staring at Yang.  "Like a charm, Yang.  I owe you a great deal of gratitude for saving my base in so many ways."

Yang smiled.  "Do not worry about it, old friend.  Your planes made it here, by the way.  Shortly after the extraction, your entire force took to flight towards my air carriers.  It's a little tight, but we saved a good deal of them."

Zakharov nodded as Yang continued.  "There is something else though, which is the reason why I'm so happy you are safe.  You see, Deep Sea Base has been destroyed.  Not obliterated, utterly razed to nothing.  I'm sending you a copy of what was sent to the Planetary Council a mere 10 minutes ago."

Zakharov looked down at the printout next to him…

---------------------------------------------------------

From: DSkye.11.11.42

To: PlaCouncil.11.11.42

Gaia's Stepdaughters announce that the University of Planet has been eradicated.  Provost Prokhor Zakharov has been lost in the attack of Deep Sea Base, as well as the inhabitants of the base.  As front line of attack in this war, and as Planetary Governor, I wish to offer Planet my vote of peace.  Never will I attack a faction without proper cause.  I wish to reiterate that I was merely acting in defense of my own people, and that of Planet.

-Lady Deirdre Skye of Gaia's Stepdaughters

---------------------------------------------------------

Zakharov couldn't help but laugh.  "She thinks she eradicated the inhabitants of Deep Sea Lab, as well as me?"

Yang shrugged.  "I can't help but wonder what she's thinking.  It does put you in a tactical advantage, however.  Deirdre has a very potent attack force, but she has neither reason nor the firepower to come to an attack against me.  If there's any better place for you to be safe, it's within the walls of the Hive.

Zakharov bowed his head.  "Until I can once again face Deirdre, I am forever in your debt."

Yang shook his head.  "Forget it, Prokhor.  And oh, by the way…".  He looked towards another monitor near him and spoke hushed words.  Across the room of the bridge, a cadet walked to Zakharov and handed him a small bag.  Zakharov was confused, but he thanked the man, and then turned to Yang.  Yang smiled and answered the unasked question.

"That would be the seventy-five credits that I owed you from two years ago.  I have a feeling you'll need it now more then me."  Yang smiled, and then frowned slightly at Zakharov.  "My men have been told to bring you to The Hive.  We will talk more there, in private.  Now, please go get some rest, the look in your eyes makes me tired, myself."

Zakharov smiled and nodded, then turned off his monitor and walked slowly back to his cabin.  Once inside, he noticed that Shila wasn't in the room.  _Probably off playing with fish, he thought as he crawled into the bed and promptly fell asleep.  It wasn't until he woke up several hours later that he noticed the girl curled up against him.  He smiled and shrugged it off, then went back to dreaming of better days._

~


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, Prokhor, you can't imagine how good it feels to be connected to the Datalinks again!" Shila exclaimed, happy as a clam.

Zakharov looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  "It doesn't feel odd that you're in the Hive database rather then the University?"

The girl shrugged.  "It's different, to say the least, but it's so much better then that cramped little Datapod.  Now I have access to all of our information and technology whenever I want!"  Shila did a little hyper dance around the room.  Zakharov could only smile.

The two were sitting in the VIP quarters of The Hive, which was to become their home.  Yang had empowered him to nearly the point of co-faction leader, except for several key functions such as base operations.  Basically, Zakharov had the power to develop and use Hive/University technology in any purpose he needed.  He smiled as he thought of the one purpose that drove him, at this point.

He'd been shown the pictures of the late University Base.  The once proud city, inhabited by sixty-thousand citizens and personnel, was now barren ruins.  From the Arial pictures you could make out where several of the buildings where, before they were razed.  The peak of technology-driven scientists once stood in that spot, and now they were gone forever in a black streak of war.

Zakharov really only had two things left to do before he could consider returning to the world scene with his faction.  One was to cripple the Gaians in such a manner that she would never harm either the University or the Hive ever again.  The second was to bring back his citizens from underneath Planet's waters and reinstate them into a proper University colony.

As for Ground Level Sea Base, he'd finally gotten a secure connection with the new governor of the base.  His name was Samuel Edin, an American who'd been Assistant to the governor in Deep Sea Lab ever since the base had been created.  However, the previous governor had been on a diplomatic trip to Bibliotyek Science right before the base had fallen to the Gaians.  He was presumed to be assimilated into the citizen population, captured, or worse.  

Samuel Edin, however, was a very bright young man.  Ground Level Sea Base was his brainchild from the first days of Deirdre's invasion.  An attack by sea would be deadly against the laboratory, unless they had an escape route which was invisible to the eyes of those attacking from above.  It was his genius which saved the people of Deep Sea Lab, which is yet another reason why Zakharov had appointed him Governor.  Zakharov turned to Shila.

"Shila, find an appropriate channel for the comm. link 76.88.94.  I want to talk to our little incognito base."

She nodded and pushed the numbers into the monitor.  The screen changed to show the picture of a young, trim man who looked in his late thirties.  The man had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and a somber face.  He looked up and smiled when he saw Zakharov.  "Provost…how is everything on the above world?"

Zakharov shrugged.  "Probably much more boring then your own underwater paradise, Samuel.  Are your people on strike to get back to the surface yet?"

The man chuckled.  "Are you kidding, Provost?  People love it here.  There's never any bad weather, and every window has a view to some sort of native sea life.  There's enough research to do here to last a hundred years."

Zakharov sighed.  "Hopefully it won't be that long, Samuel.  We will get our people back to the surface.  You, just keep them alive, because even if we are able to make a return to the Planet scene, it will be moot if we don't have enough citizens to fill an entire base."

Samuel smiled and nodded.  "Will do, Zakharov.  I'd better go, good luck up there, and don't be a stranger."

The connection was severed and Zakharov slowly walked to his window.  It was so odd, being a citizen rather then a leader, but to bring his people back from the dead, he'd have to do so to survive.

_Someday, University bases will once again rise on Planet…I vow to it._

~


	15. Chapter 15

I don't normally like putting messages up here, but I say this:  I'm not exactly sure about the planet voice thing, seeing as how I skip past the interludes in AC 9/10th's of the time.  :P

----------------------------------------------------------------

earthprokhor.

Zakharov stirred a little from his position of sleeping at his desk.  He was back on earth, a lonely seagull, flying high above the remains of Moscow…but not caring about the conditions of the world, not caring about his faction, just simply looking for a spare morsel of food to eat-

earthprokhor.

Zakharov opened his eyes and slowly stretched his arms out from their previous job as acting pillow.  It'd been three years since he'd begun work in The Hive, and things were finally starting to come together.  Yang was amassing giant armies for a land diversion near Silvering Point while a probe team smuggles a little gift into Gaia's Landing, care of the University and three long years of research.  In a twist of irony, it was her proposal that made Planet Busters illegal.  Zakharov smiled to himself.

earthprokhor.

Zakharov looked across the room at Shila, who was silently playing a memory game.

"Did you hear something?"

Shila looked up at him.  "I haven't heard anything, Prokhor."

Zakharov shrugged and turned back to his paperwork.  The plans were almost complete, and sleeping on the job wasn't going to help his people any faster.  He picked up his pad-and slumped onto the desk with a thud.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He "awoke" to find himself immobile, and in the dark.  It wasn't exactly frightening, just different.  

_"Hello??"_

earthprokhor.

_"I knew I heard something.  Who are you?"_

earthprokhor.  talk must we.  confusion? discontinuity actions.  understand none.

"_Wait a minute, I know who you are.  Deirdre told me about you, before the war.  You're 'Planet Voice'?"_

difficult explain.  not now.  talk must we.

_"Fair enough.  What do you want to talk about, Voice?"_

earthprokhor.  earthdeirdre.  conflict.  confusion?  why.

_"Why are me and Deirdre at war?  I think you're a little out of date, Voice.  I lost to Deirdre.  My faction is gone.  And as for why, if you ever find out, let me know please."_

not say university stepdaughters.  earthprokhor earthdeirdre.  conflict her, conflict you.  why.

"_Because she destroyed my faction, Voice!!  She destroyed my friends, my cities, everything I've ever worked for on this planet!  And for what?  I don't know that either!  I've never shown aggression to her!  I think one day something just popped into her mind that said, "I hate Prokhor Zakharov, and I want him dead as soon as possible!"_

is true, earthprokhor.

"_…what?"_

something.  pop!  pop into head earthdeirdre.  no know.  talk earthdeirdre I!  know?  no.  dislike earthprokhor, she.  discontinuity university, she.  why?  no know.  pop!

"_...so you're saying that something popped into her head that made her want to hate me?"_

__is true, earthprokhor.

"_Mind control.  Oh, no.  Voice, release me.  I need to talk to Shila."_

as wish.  will speak earthprokhor again, but.

_"That's fine!  Just release me now, please!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!"  Prokhor sat up quickly, awakening from the Voice's vision.  According to his clock on the wall, barely a minute had passed by.  Zakharov looked over at Shila, who was still immersed in her memory game.  He wasn't about to ask why she hadn't gone to check if he was alright.  He knew she'd seen him nod off at his desk before, so why should this time be different?

"Shila, I want you to access Hive files about their working mind/control interface."

Shila looked at him with disdain.  "Prokhor, that's not in our jurisdiction.  Should we be seen looking in that file-"

"Shila", he interrupted, "this is extremely important to both our lives and the lives of our people.  Now do it, please."

Shila hesitated, and then nodded.  She seemed to go into a trance as she accessed the Hive datalinks.  "Prokhor, that file is locked with level seven clearance required.  I couldn't access that file, even if I tried to break into it."

"Can Yang?"

She concentrated.  "…yes.  It falls under base operations, so he can access the file."

Zakharov began to pace a little.  "Can you at least see if this base, or other hive bases, is participating in mind control techniques against other factions?"

She nodded.  "…The Hive.  I cannot access where, however."

Zakharov nodded solemnly.  "That's all I needed to know."  Zakharov walked to the wall and pushed several buttons.  The panel in the wall opened to reveal two pistols.  He pulled one out of the wall and began to load it.  Shila looked at him with confusion.

"Prokhor, what are you doing?"

Zakharov's mind was racing.  "The only thing I can do.  I need to get some answers from our 'ally'.  Grab a gun, Shila.  We're going to go ask a few questions."

~


	16. Chapter 16

Zakharov was too old to run, but he was still making good distance down the narrow hallways of The Hive.  Shila was doing her best to keep up.

"I don't understand, Prokhor.  What's going on?"

Zakharov didn't slow down as he responded.  "Yang has always been gearing his research towards mind control interfaces.  Before the war he told me that he wanted to use it on the drones…making them into compliant workers, never a strike or a riot."

Shila kept close to him as they rounded a bend.  "But they're drones; control of the drones, that's the agenda for almost every faction.  Why does that make a difference now?"

Zakharov stopped near the edge of a bend and looked at her.  "Because Planet spoke to me.  That crazy druid was right; there is a sentient being that is Planet.  He…she…it told me that something popped into Deirdre's mind to make her hate the University.  The only explanation is mind control…and Yang would be the only faction advanced enough in that area to accomplish such a feet, and you proved it with your diagnostic check."

Shila nodded slowly.  "Yes…it does make a little sense.  But what can we do?  We're just two people."

Zakharov put a hand on his head and looked down at his weapon.  "We hope that we've been wrong this whole time, and fate really does exist…because being destined to find out the truth would be a comforting thought right now."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the command center of The Hive were not spectacularly different from every other door they'd passed on their walk, but it did show signs that it was a special area.  Most doors had a silver trim along the door-railing…the command center had a gold trim.  A key card was also required for entrance, which Zakharov and Shila both had been granted since they'd arrived at the base.  Now that'd he'd reached the center, however, Zakharov stood in front of the doorway motionless, finally realizing he hadn't a plan what he would do.

He knew he had to get to Yang; he had to find out the truth about his mind control research and whether he had infected Deirdre with it.  However, he had no idea how to go about getting that information.  He did know that he had to try, however.

"Shila, what's the access required for the command center controls?"

Shila looked off into space as she accessed various commands in her head.  "Not very much…I could get into it."

Zakharov nodded and whispered something into her ear, leaning away from two Hive cadets who passed by.  Shila nodded and walked around a corner, then faded from sight.  Zakharov took a deep breath and swiped his key for access.  The door slid open with an efficient hiss.  Yang wasn't in the room; in fact, few of the cadets even noticed his presence.  He turned to the senior cadet.

"Where is Chairman Yang?"

The senior cadet didn't look up from his monitor.  "His study."

Zakharov nodded at the boy, and then turned and walked to the adjacent doors.  He closed his eyes and knocked.  As soon as his knuckles hit the door, one frightening thought entered his head like lightning…

_What if I'm wrong?  What if he thinks I'm snooping, and jails me?  What if I'm destroying my faction by jumping this gun?  What if…? What if.._

"Zakharov!  How goes it?  I haven't seen you in almost three days!  Come, come, come in!"  The man placed a hand on Zakharov's back and ushered him inside the leader's study.  Zakharov had been in it before, but he took another minute to marvel at its…simplicity.  His own study at University Base had been elaborate, with paintings from Earth and from Chiron's own talents.  Yang, however, had no paintings, no wall coverings, nothing to marvel about.  The only difference between this room and any other room in the complex…was nothing.  There _was no difference.  Zakharov shook his head slightly as he took a seat across from Yang._

"So, what can I do for you, Provost?"

Zakharov silently chilled at the sound of that.  He didn't want to be called 'Provost' by Yang right now.  "I was having some thoughts with my colleague, Yang.  Deirdre and I have never been the closest of friends, but there's no real reason why she should've attacked me."

Yang leaned back in his chair.  "We've been over this before, Zakharov.  Deirdre has gone mad."

Zakharov leaned in.  "Well, before the University was destroyed, we were working on the mind control interface."

Yang blinked.  "To work to make the drones loyal to the University, right?"

Zakharov nodded.  "What if, however, one faction developed the power to control people?"

Yang looked down.  "So some faction could possibly be controlling Deirdre?"

Zakharov brought his hand down to his side, where his pistol was concealed.  "Possibly.  I was curious though.  Why would one control Deirdre to attack me?"

Yang scratched his chin.  "I don't-…"  It was then that Yang saw the pistol at Zakharov's side.  He looked up at the scientist with wounded eyes.  Zakharov's expression didn't change.

"Zakharov…you're assuming I did it?"

Zakharov closed his eyes and sighed.  "Deirdre was right, Yang.  There is a sentient life that is Planet.  It spoke to me…it told me that one day, something popped into Deirdre's head to make her utterly despise me.  And my colleague was able to pinpoint that your mind control interface was being transmitted from this base."'

Yang had a confused look on his face.  "I…don't understand.  I did get the mind control interface to work, but I've never used it on anything other then my drones.  Prokhor…you don't trust me?"

Zakharov sighed.  "I want to trust you, Yang.  But right now, I can't."

Yang's face lightened up.  "All right, let's go down to the transmitter and look for ourselves, hmm?  I can even access its history.  Would that be satisfactory?"

Zakharov hesitated…then nodded.  "All right…but please don't try anything we both might regret, as my collegue is always watching."

Yang turned to him.  "Is he now?"

"Yes, she is."  Zakharov smiled.  And he knew Shila was smiling too.  

Yang sighed.  "All right, let us go.  Maybe I can get some trust back from you."

"We'll see", Zakharov said as they walked out the door.

~


	17. Chapter 17

Zakharov and Yang walked through the hallways of The Hive very unceremoniously.  Zakharov had his gun sheathed, but Zakharov could tell that Yang was wary of the "collegue" that he had.  Apparently, Shila had control of most of the systems on the deck they were on, so it wouldn't be much a problem if Yang really was at fault, and tried to harm Zakharov.  Shila would just activate a force shield and remove the air they breathed.  Zakharov felt quite safe with her around.

No Hive cadet even noticed the two leaders pass by.  It was a strange thing that Zakharov had noted in the years he'd lived there.  The cadets were never exactly hero-worshipers…whenever Yang walked by, no cadets saluted him or even made a whispering "sir" or "chairman".  Zakharov wished that his own cadets had been like that, he had no longing for traditional respect.  He just wanted good workers to help the University.

Neither Yang nor Zakharov spoke as they walked through the small corridors.  Zakharov was hurt; for one thing…if his and Shila's assumptions were correct, then Yang would've been lying for years…ever since the first painfully agressive message from Deirdre.  And the whole time that Zakharov had been on planet, he'd always assumed Yang to be his greatest ally.  He was indeed hurt.

"It's Jane, isn't it?"

Zakharov was shaken out of thought by Yang's question.  "What?"

"Jane.  That's your colleague."

He suddenly remembered that he'd never actually revealed the name of Shila to Yang.  "Yes, Jane."

Yang stopped and turned around, looking at him.  "What is she to you, Provost?"

Zakharov raised an eyebrow.  "What do you mean?"

"Friend?  Wife?  Lover?  Or just plain co-worker?"

Zakharov smiled a little.  In three years, his relationship with Shila **had grown…to the point where they ****should've been married to keep doing what they were, but it was rather impossible, seeing as how they wanted to married in the chapel of University Base.  Seeing as its destruction still rang in both of their ears, they decided to put it off until the conflict was over and the University was back in action.**

He started to answer, but a voice rang out in the speaker near them:  "That is not your concern, Chairman."

Yang smiled a little.  "I apologize.  But you see, you've already given me my answer."

Zakharov pushed Yang a bit, frustrated.  "Come on.  Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The two leaders stood before a old metal door, rusted and forgotten.  Yang hadn't bothered to keep the room tidy, as the entire mind control interface was totally automated.  Yang swiped his keycard and stopped before opening the door.  He looked at Zakharov.

"Do you want to go in first?"

Zakharov shook his head.  "No, you first.  But don't shut the door, and stay in plain sight."

Yang sighed, defeated.  "You really don't trust me at all, do you?  After how many years?"

Zakharov shook his head.  "I have proof this base is exuding signals of mind control, and you're the only one who's technologically advanced enough.  If you have nothing to had, then we'll find out soon enough.  But I want answers."

Yang shrugged.  "Fair enough."  He then entered the room-and Zakharov could hear shots being fired.  Zakharov's eyes widened.

"Shila, what's going on that room?"

Shilas voice rang out over the speakers in the hallway.  "Access has been granted through Yang's keycard…I can see everything now.  There are two men in the room, armed with pistols.  Yang is inside.  I recommend calling for backup."

Zakharov nodded.  "Do it.  I'm going to find Yang."

Before Shila could object, Zakharov went into the doorway and found Yang, crutched behind a desk, grasping at a wound in his arm.  

Zakharov pulled out his pistol.  "Is it life-threatening?"

Yang shook his head.  "...N-no…very painful though.  Never imagined getting shot before, I guess."

Zakharov pulled Yang away from the desk and up into crouching position.  He pointed to the door.  "I'm going to grab their attention, you get through the door.  On my mark, got it?"

Yang nodded slowly.  Zakharov pressed himself up against the desk and armed his pistol.  "…now!"  He yelled, extending his gun over the desk, shooting it at the general direction of the attackers.  Yang leaped for the door, barely avoiding several bullets on his way.

"Shila, tell those men to hurry, and tell them 'non-lethal'.  We need them alive."

The firing continued at the desk, which wasn't penetrated by the hand weapons of the men.  Slowly but surely, Zakharov could hear them making their way across the room to where he was hiding.  He watched as the first one came into view, staring right at him as he raised his weapon.  Zakharov raised his own weapon and aimed it at the mans leg, ready to fire.

_Fwip._

It was then that he heard the melodious sound of a dart sailing through the air, aimed at the assailant.  He quickly fell to the ground as the tranquilizer worked its way through the assailants system.  The other attacker attempted to hold his ground, but was quickly subdued by the well trained cadets of The Hive.  Zakharov smiled and thanked them all one by one.  

He turned to the first man and looked reached for the fallen attacker's identification.  His name was Malbora Jones, and apparently he had been inside the compound for a long time, judging by his clothes and appearance.  He then reached into the mans pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, apparently receieved recently.  

Even if Zakharov didn't know recognize the comm. link at the top of the letter, and even if Zakharov didn't recognize the symbol of the faction, he certainly could attach a name to a face.

Leader Treibek.

Meskha Treibek.

Meskha.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Curse you, Das!  :P  How dare you guess correctly!  :(


	18. Chapter 18

"I want you to tell me everything."

Zakharov and Yang watched through glass as Shila pressed questions against the spy.  It was almost amusing, as the spies they'd captured apparently hadn't been trained against interrogation.  The hologram rattled questions off at them, and they answered in shaky voices, fearing for their lives.  Yang smiled as he watched the girl work.

"She's very good."

Zakharov grinned.  "Yes, yes she it."

Yang turned around in the small observation room and grabbed a chair.  "I can see what you see in her."

Zakharov turned around and looked at him.  "What do you mean?"

Yang pulled the chair up to the small table near them and gestured for him to sit down.  He complied.  "Oh, come now, Prokhor.  You don't think I haven't noticed you two over the last three years?  You and the little lady aren't very well at hiding emotions."

Zakharov never blushed, and he didn't know, despite his feelings being so easily exposed.  "What about you, Ji?" he asked, changing the subject.  "Any lucky ladies for the Hive chairman?"

Yang belted out a loud laugh.  "Oh, Prokhor, I somehow doubt I'll be hitting the dating scene any time soon.  Which brings me to my next question, how exactly did a busy Provost meet a girl like her?"

Zakharov didn't even want to try to explain that question.  "Well-"

"Cloaking."

Zakharov was interrupted by Shila, who nonchalantly now stood next to them.  Yang looked incredulous.  "My goodness, Jane.  I didn't hear you come in."

Shila ignored him.  Twenty years ago, Meskha used political ties to obtain two cloaking devices. She apparently obtained them from the lab of University Base, but any records can't prove that now.  Apparently, the governor of Bibliotyek Science helped her, as he was already 'a disgruntled governor of another forgotten base.'"

The two leaders nodded as she went on.  "Through her connections, Meskha learned that the hive had already completed and perfected the mind control interface, so she decided to use that to her advantage.  Malbora and Tenyar were previously mercenaries before Meskha contacted them.  She bribed them with three hundred credits a year from Mandelev College's own credit stockade.  Their task was to travel to The Hive in cloak and infiltrate their mind control interface."

"But why?" Zakharov asked.

"Meskha saw that Deirdre had nine tenths of her bases on the Gaian/University border.  Deirdre outnumbered us and outgunned us, even though we had more powerful weapons.  Meskha knew this, and she also knew that if she could start a war between the Gaian's and the University, we would be easily defeated.  As an added bonus, if Meskha got Deirdre to give her the conquered bases, she'd have her own ready made faction, bases and all.

"One question," Yang interrupted, "How was she possibly able to smuggle three hundred credits a year?"

Shila turned to him.  "Her position gave her access to the budge of Mandelev College.  For more then fifteen years, it was budgeted as "Base expense xx2".  No one even thought to check the budget, as Meskha was such a trustworthy assistant to the base.  It wasn't until four years ago that the governor discovered Meskha's secret, but by then, general dissent and the overwhelming work force devoted to Meskha was too great to be destroyed.  The governor was overthrown."

Zakharov nodded.  "So for years, Meskha has been plotting the destruction of the University, using the Hive as an unwilling partner to her crimes.  Now that we know that Deirdre is under mind control, however, we can just pull the connection and she'll be alright again, right?"

Shila stared at him, hesitating.  Zakharov raised and eyebrow and frowned.  "No?"

Shila sighed, a trait she'd obviously learned from Zakharov.  "The two spies were only intermediaries…the real command controls comes from the desk of Meskha.  We cannot shut down the connection from here."

Zakharov put a hand to his head and rubbed his temples.  "Can we just shut down the mind control interface?"

Yang shook his head.  "My drones won't be able to adjust without the mind control; they've grown too dependent on it.  My bases would be in anarchy, and they wouldn't rest until they have my head.  I can't allow that, I'm sorry."

Zakharov nodded.  "I understand, Yang.  We'll find another way."

Yang perked up.  "The only way to remove Deirdre's mind control is to find Meskha and to get those access codes.  I suggest we plan an attack on Mandelev College.

"I agree", Shila said.  "Let us plan.  We should meet in the control room."

The three nodded and slowly walked towards the door.  Before Zakharov exited, however, he turned around and faced Yang, who had a confused look on his face.

"What is it, Prokhor?"

Zakharov extended a hand to him.  "I owe you an apology.  You've been a greater ally to me and the University then anyone else I've ever known.  I'm sorry for judging you too quickly and harshly."

Yang smiled and took his hand and shook it.  "Don't worry about it, Zakharov.  Forget about the past…let's get your faction back so I can finally have my VIP quarters free for _other_ VIP's."

Zakharov smiled as the two of them left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yang walked out of his study and into the control center, joining Zakharov and Shila at the main monitor.

"What're you using that little monitor for?  Cadet, please transfer control of Monitor A to the main screen."

The cadet nearby nodded and the screen on the monitor went black as the main screen filled with the image they were looking at.  Zakharov pointed up at the screen at the spot that was highlighted.

"There, that's Mandelev College, one hundred and ten kilometers from the remains of University Base."

Yang nodded.  "It's a coastal base.  I recommend a naval assault.  Hive ships-"

Shila interrupted him.  "Yang, I need to inform you that Deirdre is still under the mind control of Meskha.  If you attack directly, Deirdre would be alerted and would attack you too.  This mission has to be one of subterfuge, or diversion and the very least."

Yang digested that information.  "Alright, then I have just the man to help us.  Tell me your plan, Jane."

Shila looked at the screen and adjusted some of the visuals.  "Tell me, Yang, what do you know about controlling the creatures of Planet?"

Yang scoffed.  "Mindworms?  Bah.  Useless waste of time, trying to train those things."

Zakharov spoke up.  "Yang, it's one of our only hopes."

Yang opened his mouth, and then closed it, frustrated.  "Tell me your plan."

Zakharov adjusted the visual and blue forces appeared about five miles from the base.  "We want a massive army of mindworms to be brought right outside the perimeter of Mandelev College's scanners.  At this point-" he played with the visuals some more, and the blue figures turned red.  "-you release the mindworms control, and then let them advance upon the base."

Yang studied the image.  "What if their defenses are too strong?"

Zakharov shook his head.  "That's not the main idea of the attack.  While the mindworms are taking down the bases defenses, we get our team inside the base.  That way, we hopefully won't be noticed."

Yang chuckled.  "_Hopefully_, that's the idea, huh."

Zakharov shrugged.  "If this was simply a destruction mission, I'd say take destroy her ultimately and totally.  You have the potential.  However, if we don't get those command codes, Deirdre will never be back into her right senses.  And with a given destructive personality, but no one to hold her back, she would be a dangerous force for all of Planet."

Yang smiled slowly.  "You know, I kind of feel sorry for her.  She destroyed your faction with no idea of what she was doing."

Zakharov shrugged.  "I hold nothing against her, now.  I direct all my resentment towards that traitorous Meskha."

"How long until you want to begin this project?"

"As soon as possible.  How long before you can have, say, ten demon boils?"

Yang shook his head.  "A week at the earliest, a month…I don't know.  I've never tried.  If you've done research on this, it might help."

Zakharov nodded.  "If you've been taking care of my Datalinks, it should be right in there."

Yang put a hand on Zakharov's shoulder.  "This will be dangerous, my friend."

Zakharov nodded.  "Yet living itself is full of risks, with every passing day you're either a target for assassination, or becoming a vicious Planet's food.  I'd like to help my people, and to help yours.  Will you help me?"

Yang shrugged.  "Am I your ally?"

Zakharov smiled.  "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------

Zakharov printed out the latest report from Ground Level Sea Lab before switching off his monitor.  It was the usual outspoken cry from Samuel:  "_We will stay down here as long as you need us to, Provost, but we long to see the sun again.  We know you can help to save our faction."_

"Prokhor, come to bed."

Zakharov looked over at Shila, who had disrobed and was lying in bed, waiting.

"I'm not quite sure I can sleep, Shila."

Shila giggled.  "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Zakharov smiled and faced the wall.  "I'm serious though, Shila!  Whatever happens will be the fate of our faction.  If we fail-"

Zakharov was spun around quickly and in a deep kiss before he could react.  Shila wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her.  Ending the kiss, she pouted impatiently.  "I'm collllld, Prokhor!  And you made me get out from under the covers!  Hurry up and make me warm…"

Zakharov kissed her again.  "I can't forget my responsibility…"

Shila returned the kiss.  "No, no, that would be horrible."

Zakharov reciprocated.  "Then again, we can't worry about it until tomorrow, at least."

Shila pulled him closer.  "Nope…nope, we can't."

Zakharov touched a button on the wall.  The lights in the room flicked off.

~


	19. Chapter 19

Zakharov was the last one into the control room that evening.  Shila, Yang and a group of assorted cadets were staring at the main view screen, speaking in hushed tones.  No one noticed him at first, until Shila's eyes caught his own.  Yang noticed and looked directly at him.

"I'm not sure I agree with this change, Prokhor."

Zakharov walked next to him and turned his gaze towards the view screen.  "What do you mean?"

Yang scoffed.  "Don't play stupid…The one where you were joining the subterfuge team."

Zakharov nodded slowly.  "Ah, yes, that change."

Yang shook his head.  "You have no idea how dangerous this is, do you?"

Zakharov turned his gaze and looked at Yang.  "Dangerous?  Maybe.  It probably is a stupid idea.  But right now, the hope of my faction rests on this team.  I would risk everything if only the citizens of the University would be free again."

Zakharov didn't mention the real reason, of course.  Shila had already pulled her link to the Hive database and had integrated herself into a specially designed Datapod for the procedure.  Unlike a normal pod, the pod Shila was using was specifically designed for two things: subterfuge and sabotage.  Her programming would help the mission immensely…but it'd be moot if someone wasn't carrying the Datapod with them.  Her image only extended so far from where she was integrated.

Yang didn't know this, of course, so he was incredulous.  "We have plenty of cadets on this project that have trained for subterfuge their whole lives.  Risking your life isn't going to help your faction.  A captured or destroyed provost would detriment the morale of your people.  Besides, if Meskha finds out that you're alive before you reach her, she'll contact Deirdre.  You know what Deirdre would do if she found out you were still alive…she wouldn't rest until she finds you, then Meskha would make her retaliate at me for harboring you."

Zakharov frowned.  "Yang, I have administration access to several key points in Mandelev College.  You know as well as I that there's a point in every base that is used as an escape port.  With any luck, that escape will still be accessible by me.  It'll give us a better chance of success.

Yang folded his arms.  "I somehow doubt it.  How do you know she didn't already think of that?  She doesn't even need an escape point, as long as she has Deirdre as her own personal body guard."

Zakharov shook his head.  "She's a coward.  I know she will have kept that escape port open…I just know it.  Yang, I appreciate your concern, but I ask you to have faith in me.  This is something I have to do."

Yang shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  "If you say so, Zakharov."  He pushed a button on his monitor, and the view screen changed to a picture of a large field, scattered with large masses of…_something.  The masses were moving and convulsing, like hundreds of individual creatures combined into one._

Shila gasped.  "They're…beautiful!"

Zakharov ignored the statement.  "Are they ready?"

Yang nodded.  Our trainers have followed your research to the letter.  Those vile creatures can take out all but the best trained defenders.  We're lucky they're on our side."

Zakharov nodded.  "How soon can we begin?"

Yang smiled.  "Whenever our teams are ready.  The mindworms are being prepared to be loaded onto transports."

Zakharov could feel something behind him.  He slowly turned was looking at a tall, dark man that was staring at the screen.  He noticed Zakharov's gaze and looked down at him.

"Hello, my name is Salem Cona.  I will be assisting your team."

Zakharov noticed the accent and looked at the crest on his suit.  "Spartan?"

Salem nodded.  "Colonel Santiago assigned me at the request of Chairman Yang.  She wishes to assist The Hive in defeating Leader Meskha."

Yang waved his hands.  "Well, for now, we just need to get some codes.  This isn't an 'attack', per say."

Salem shook his head.  "No, no, you misunderstand.  I only wish to assist you in your endeavors…I have been trained for subterfuge."

Zakharov nodded and smiled.  "Welcome to the team then, Salem."

The man nodded.  "May I also say that it's a pleasure to meet the late Prokhor Zakharov, returned from the dead?"

Zakharov cringed and turned to Yang.  "You told her?"

Yang shook his head.  "Of course not.  Maybe you just have a pretty, recognizable face."

Zakharov shook his head.  "All right.  Let us meet tomorrow morning, at 1100.  We have a lot to plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zakharov tested the water before stepping into the shower.  A little too cold, but it would have to do.  At this time of the evening, every cadet in The Hive seemed to be using the hot water.  He was lucky it was warm at all.  Shila was leaning against the sink, looking out the window.

"Prokhor, soon we'll have our faction back?"

Zakharov sighed slowly.  "With luck."

"Luck is no good, Prokhor.  We need to win.  We need to get the University back."

"I agree-"

"And who does Meskha think she is?  She was given everything… assistant to the governor, a nice base to stay in…then she thinks she can manipulate the entire planet?"

"I know, Shi-"

"I hope we win.  I want to see her face.  I want to see her as we walk into that control room and find her all confused, like, and rip those codes from her skull."

Zakharov's eyebrows rose.  "Shila, calm down.  We'll get her."

Shila smiled.  "I hope you're right.  It'll be nice to be earthprokhor. inside the University Datalinks again."

Zakharov gasped.  "No, Voice, not now!"

Shila looked confused.  "Prokhor?"

Zakharov sat down on the shower floor.  "Shila, I'll be back soon…" he said, drifting into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------

earthprokhor.

"_Damn it, Voice, is this important!?  I'm naked and on the shower floor, back in my body!"_

apologies.  is time talk earthprokhor.

"_Very well, Voice, I'm here.  What do you want to talk about?"_

discontinuation pop. earthdeirdre.

_"I…don't understand."_

pop!  earthdeirdre.  why?  know?  no.  discontinuation!

_"Voice, I don't understand.  The 'pop' of Deirdre…what about it?"_

STOP.  earthprokhor, earthdeirdre pop, STOP.

"_You want me to stop Deirdre's 'pop'?"_

earthprokhor, take earthprokhor.

"_Take me?"_

show.  understand, show, take.

"_Show me, then, what you want me to understand."_

Zakharov felt a rush of air, and the blackness around him changed to a large field.  He couldn't move, but he didn't have to.  He was in the air above Gaia's Landing and could see the breeding fields below him.  Enormous masses of mindworms cluttered the fields…miles of the beasts, as far as he could see.

"_Voice, is this what I think it is?"_

know?  no.  earthdeirdre, army, worms!  planetworms.  destroy!  pain!  death!  causation discontinuity!

"_What is she going to do with those fields?"_

discontinuation.

"_What does that mean!?"_

destroy.  earthdeirdre pop destroy!  earthyang, now, safe.  earthyang, later, no.  earthprokhor discontinuation earthdeirdre pop!

_"…I have to stop Meskha.  Voice, can you help me tomorrow at the lands around __Mandelev__College__?"_

destroy planetmeskha?

"_No!! We need her alive.  Our mindworms will be released tomorrow, to you.  Please guide them against the defenses of __Mandelev__College__, and protect our probe team from their infestation?"_

__mindworms die, save more mindworms.  will, earthprokhor.  planet help earthprokhor, earthyang.

"_Thank you, Voice.  Can you release me now?"_

will.  talk tomorrow, earthprokhor.

And the scene around him faded to black.

~


	20. Chapter 20

It was 0300 hours when the first transports reached the shore about hundred and fifty kilometers from Mandelev College.  The trainers were the first off the ship when the reached land, as they opened the loading gates as quietly as possible.  The demon boils obediently crawled out from their holds and onto dry land, waiting silently before the trainers.  The men and women checked and double-checked everything, then quickly re-boarded the ships.

The transports disembarked, leaving the mindworms calmly watching the retreating ships.  The trainers aboard the transports took a last look at their creations…demon boils were an accomplishment, even for Deirdre herself.  They all nodded to one another, and all at once slowly removed their mental link to the worms.

The creatures on shore quickly lost the control they'd been taught their whole lives.  The giant masses slowly moved around, a few towards the direction of the base, but a few others in entirely different directions.  The trainers mentally encouraged the worms to move towards their target.

Slowly but surely, however, the glow of the base attracted them as Planet took a hold of the beasts.  The flock of worms increased their pace against the Remnant base.  Seventy-five kilometers…fifty kilometers…the worms were almost on top of them.

The base was obviously aware of the worms by the time they'd reached the first sensor, but by then, it was far too late.  The first defense of the base was already waiting for them, but they held no chance against demon boils.  Their armor was penetrated, their weapons were jammed, and the creatures quickly subdued them…as they were slowly eaten inside out

The Mandelev College Defense Force soon arrived at the gates; they were better armed and better trained against mindworms.  However, none of them had ever had experience against a demon boil before.  Regardless, their weapons were certainly effective against the beasts…two of them fell.  The remaining mindworms rushed at the defense, slowly but surely gaining ground.

----------------------------------------------------------

earthprokhor.

"_Hello, Voice.  This isn't really a good time…"_

apologies.

_"It's okay.  Good job on the battle.  You've certainly won the element of surprise."_

controlled. attack planetbase.  earthzakharov planetbase.

_"Yes, mine soon, thanks to your help."_

planetmeskha, fear!  panic!  planetmeskha soon under earthzakharov.

_"I just need those codes.  You'll be safe from Meskha then, Voice."_

__planet fear planetmeskha?  ha. ha, ha ha.  earthprokhor, joke!

"As compelling as this conversation is, Voice, I need to get back to my team.  Release me."

as is wished, earthprokhor.

----------------------------------------------------------

Zakharov "woke up" in the small cabin of the helicopter.  There were seven people on board, including Zakharov, Shila, and Salem.  Shila had been staring at him, and she smiled as he woke up.

"How can you sleep on this noisy 'copter?"

Zakharov shrugged.  "It was a field report from our little voice."

Shila nodded in comprehension.  Zakharov looked out the window and saw the bright base in the distance, guns blaring at the creatures, but soon being halted as the masses overtook yet another troop.  Zakharov smiled.  _Mindworms are good for something…_

"Sir!  Awaiting orders!"

Zakharov looked at the captain of the 'copter.  "Let's begin, captain.  Take us to the belly of the beast."

The man nodded.  The 'copter rapidly accelerated from hover to cruise mode, and they all seemed to notice a change in volume as the engines went into stealth mode.  Zakharov looked at Salem, who was watching the base through the window.

"Nervous?"

Salem looked at him with unreadable eyes.  "Too nervous, you become weak.  No nervousness, you die by being overcocky.  I am ready.  That is all."

Zakharov understood.  _Santiago trains her troops well._  He spoke out over the roar of the engines.  "Ladies and gentlemen of this team, I ask you to give your attention to Salem, as he'll be explaining the plan."

Salem nodded and began.  "The teams will be divided into three squads.  I shall go with you," he said, pointing at one of the members of the team, "You two shall go together, and Zakharov and Jane shall form a team.  Group one will be the primary guard; group two will form secondary guard.  Our groups mission is to infiltrate the base and make our way to the control center.  Once inside, our goal is to supplement group three, which is our main team of sabotage and subterfuge.  If we find Leader Meskha, we shall apprehend her and discover the codes.  Jane will be able to explain the next step better then I can."

Shila nodded as she stood.  "Mandelev College is a base deeply entwined with tunnels.  Our group will go into the tunnels and use an explosive device to sabotage the central defense grid around the control center.  When that goal is achieved, you can enter the control center, wipe out any resistance, and find Meskha.  Is there any questions?"

No one raised his or her hands, but no one expected them to.  Shila nodded to Zakharov.  He stood and sighed.  "Teams, you are all among various factions, various personalities, and various beliefs, but we are all here for one reason:  to destroy the mind control that is keeping an otherwise peaceful woman as a slave.  Until that link is broken, my faction will never be free…and your factions will always be at risk.  Thus, we must prevail."

The teams smiled and clapped a little bit.  Zakharov leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes, only seconds before the captain shouted that it was time to go.  The teams all nodded in unison and attached stealth suits before jumping out the door of the 'copter.  As Zakharov fell into the open-air expanse above Mandelev College, three words kept him ringing in his head.

_We must prevail…_

_~_

----------------------------------------------------------__

_Yes, I know this is going slowly.  Bear with me.  For some reason, I've been really lazy in writing lately…I want to get into this story, but it's hard to think right now.  So I apologize for the "Get on with it" factor I'm running into.  :/ _


	21. Chapter 21

Err, fixed the formatting…sorry about that.  –Josh-

----------------------------------------------------------

Zakharov could hear the guns from the Mandelev College Defense Force as they silently crept their way towards the base. The mindworms had never been expected to last more then about thirty minutes…they had figured that Meskha had a good amount of trained troops at their main base. According to their monitors, however, there were still four demon boils left, and the defense was dwindling. Their plan would be in vain if the mindworms got to Meskha before they did.

Salem was the first to spot the perimeter defense that surrounded the base. He nodded to his groupmate and they ran across the open field toward the walls. They stopped as they reached a security checkpoint, which was a small control panel on a large metal door. The two waved the rest of the group towards them. Shila was the first to access the control panel and nodded, thinking.

"It's a security card lock. Watch for patrols…this'll take a second."

Shila reached into her pocket and pulled out a blank security card. She made sure the rest of the group was looking away, and then activated a link to the control panel through her programming. She seemed to go into a trance for several seconds, and then placed the blank keycard in a small slot in Zakharov's Datapod. The little pod reacted, and several seconds later the card had a long black stripe seared into it. Shila smiled as she pulled the card out and swiped it against the security lock. The door clicked and slowly slid open. Salem smiled.

"Good work, Jane. Let's go, team."

The six members of the group flowed into the doorway. In the distance, they could see a small door opening into the base. Salem nodded towards it, and the group ran across the open area. One by one, they entered the dark doorway.

Zakharov quickly gazed around the room they were now in. The room was dark, but they could still make out some figures. In front of them were hundreds of tables, each clothed and equipped with silverware and glassware. To their right was a large kitchen area, and to their left was another doorway that exited out. Shila's eyes darted around the room like a bird.

"This must be their version of a café…or a cafeteria, for that matter. A restaurant, maybe. Not that it really matters. There has to be a monitor around here that's connected to the base. Spread out."

The groups complied and split into their pairs. Salem and his groupmate made his way into the kitchen, and the last team ventured towards the open hallway. Zakharov and Shila made their way into the dining area, gazing up and down the aisles. Shila chuckled.

"How is it this easy to sneak into a base? I'd expected at least some resistance."

Zakharov shrugged. "There are still mindworms out there. I'm fairly sure that Meskha has everyone who can handle a gun out there fighting those beasts."

"We got one!"

Salem's voice was heard behind them. They turned to see the Spartan carrying a small monitor that they'd received from the kitchen. He handed it to Shila and stood back.

Shila looked the device over. "First we need to send a message to Yang." She handed the device to Zakharov. "You'd know more about sending encrypted messages. Would you like to do the honors?"

Zakharov inwardly smiled as they both knew Shila could've done the job just as easily as Zakharov could've, but it wouldn't be worth some suspicion growing in their groups about just how much Shila was able to do. He punched in an encrypted number he'd memorized before the mission, and slowly typed his message:

_Abort, Retry, Fail? (a,r,f) R_

_Move C:/Eagles Nest/Pen~/Mesk.exe E:/Custody_

_OR_

_Delete C:/Eagles Nest/Pen~/Mesk.exe_

_Exit_

Zakharov sent the message and shook his head as he handed the monitor back to Shila. "I certainly hope Meskha never took lessons in early DOS. Let's patch our way into the map system."

Shila nodded and quickly typed buttons into the device. On the screen, lines indicated a large room and surrounding hallways. She pointed to the screen. "We're here. We need to go up the penetrating hallway and down another adjacent one, then we'll be close to the entrance of the tunnel system."

The group made their way out into the hallway…but froze as they began down the path. Voices were coming in their direction. There were no doorways to duck into and no pillars to hide behind. They were sitting ducks. Salem looked around frantically and noticed a large power panel next to him. He took out his handgun and smashed it against the panel. The lights in the hallway went dead.

The voices down the hallway grew irritated as they stumbled about in the darkness. The group was equipped with night-vision for the situation and crept down the hallway unnoticed. Shila pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. On a small plaque next to the doorframe read "Mechanicals. Do not enter!" Salem spoke in hushed tones.

"This is where we part. You two must make it to the control room defense grid and destroy it before we can attack with force. We will enter the room when we hear word of its destruction. We're counting on you."

Shila and Zakharov nodded and opened the door. Inside was a large room with computer terminals and pipes…nothing out of the ordinary. Their target, however, was a large grate near the edge of the wall. Shila moved it out of the way, and climbed down to the abyss, Zakharov behind, only stopping to nod to Salem. Then he descended into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------

The two emerged into a large tunnel, big enough to fit an entire control center in it if one needed to. Shila punched some buttons on the monitor, and pointed down the hallway. "It's about a mile that way, Zakharov. We should get moving."

Zakharov nodded and the two began to walk. Zakharov sighed.

"It's been quite a journey, Shila."

She continued to look ahead. "Yes, Prokhor…a long journey as well."

Zakharov shut his eyes as he walked. "If we win this, maybe that journey will be over."

Shila looked at him. "Will it be, Prokhor??"

He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"We've put all of our hopes into this mission, Prokhor. What if we're unsuccessful? It's such a depressing thought, but what if this is all in vain?"

Zakharov sighed. "All we can do is hope that's not the case. If we can win, we will. If there's no way, then we won't. But those people are depending on us, Shila…as well as all the future generations of the University of Planet."

Shila leaned against him. "What do you mean by future generations, Prokhor?"

Zakharov blinked. "Wha-?"

Shila smiled. "Well…once we get married…"

Zakharov blinked several times. "Shila-"

"We're here," she said, cutting him off. She walked across the tunnel to the control panel on the opposing side. "This is the control panel for the defense grid. Start setting up the explosives and I'll access the security system."

Zakharov nodded and reached down into their sack, pulling out a small black box. He carefully placed it against the wall underneath the control panel, pushing a few buttons on it to reveal a small timer. He decided not to start the countdown yet. Shila reached into Zakharov's pocket and pulled out her Datapod and pulled a small memory chip out of it. She placed it into the open slot of the control panel and stepped back.

"Is the device ready, Prokhor?"

He nodded and patted it. Shila smiled and pointed to the control panel. "This is going to access Meskha's base network and see if she has the link to Deirdre saved onto her Datalinks. If we can get it without reaching Meskha, we can avoi-"

Shila suddenly stopped talking as the face of Meskha appeared on their monitor. She seemed to smile wickedly. "You can't destroy the defense grid with that little explosive, Zakharov. It just won't work. I've already fortified that section of the tunnels tenfold to prevent any serious explosion damage."

Zakharov's heart fell as he swallowed. "How did you know?"

Meskha shrugged. "I'll tell you, but I want to get to your program before she pulls her link. Excuse me." She pushed some buttons on her monitor then leaned back. Shila suddenly cried out and fell to the ground. She screamed in pain.

"She's accessing my memory port! Zakharov, the Datapod! Remove the memory chip!"

Zakharov lunged for the control panel, but gasped when he saw that the control panel had retracted the memory chip contained. He couldn't retrieve her pod. Panic set in as Shila's screams grew louder. Zakharov pulled his hand weapon out of its holster and aimed it at the control panel, then fired. 

The buttons fried, and the lights on the panel went dead. Shila gasped, then lost consciousness. Zakharov walked across the tunnel and picked up a small spare rod that was lying there, then walked to the control panel and smashed it. The memory card slot opened, and Zakharov put the card back into the Datapod. He then turned to the monitor.

"What have you done, Meskha?"

Meskha sighed. "I wasn't trying to hurt your pretty little friend, Zakharov. I just needed to get some information from her, and my way seemed a lot easier then interrogation."

"You still haven't answered-"

"How did I know?" Meskha laughed. "Why don't you ask him?"

She turned the monitor to her side. Zakharov looked at into the face before him and shut his eyes sadly.

"You betrayed us, Salem?"

The dark-skinned man shrugged. "Don't take it personally, Zakharov. I've always worked for Meskha as a spy in the Spartan government, and when Santiago assigned me to this message, I couldn't have missed the chance to do the impossible…send an already dead man to his death."

He turned the monitor back to Meskha.

"I offered you a last chance, Zakharov, back at Deep Sea Lab. I didn't want to put you inside the punishment sphere. I wanted you to become one of the greatest scientists of the Remnants of Earth…who knows, maybe one day I would've promoted you to governor of some base."

Zakharov growled at the monitor. "Your stolen faction is mine! You used a fairly innocent faction leader to destroy me, and then build your own faction from the remnants of mi-"…then something popped into Zakharov's head. "Remnants of Earth. Your faction, lead by a Planet-born child, is built upon the ashes of an Earth-based faction."

Meskha smiled. "I think Billy's learning, momma. Tell us some more of your insights, Provost."

Zakharov shook his head. "This never really was about me, was it, Meskha? It's about Earth. It's about all the faction leaders born and raised on humanities first planet. You want to wipe out the Earthborn."

Meskha shrugged. "Starting with you. You just seemed like the easiest target. No defense…simply research, wonderful research. That's why I wanted you to become my scientist…I would've let one of the Earthborn survive because of his amazing brain."

"I don't get it. Why Earth, Meskha? Why do you want to destroy the Earthborn?"

"You and your greedy companions. You destroyed your own planet, and now you made your way to Chiron and decided to muck this place up too! I refuse to let that happen, Zakharov. Soon Deirdre will destroy the other factions, and by then my army will be more then sufficient enough to overtake her. Planet will be run by a true Planetborn leader!" 

She tapped some buttons onto her monitor. "I've gathered enough information from your program, Zakharov. Ground Level Sea Base…brilliant, just damn brilliant. You seem to have outwitted me, for once. Well, enough is enough. The University will be completely and utterly destroyed." She moved to turn the monitor off. "And by the way, Zakharov…don't get too comfortable down there." Then the screen went dead.


	22. Chapter 22

Zakharov moved Shila's head slightly so that it rested on his sack.  They'd been in the tunnel for ten minutes since Meskha had closed the connection, and the damp undergrowth of the base was beginning to get uncomfortable.  But Zakharov wasn't thinking about that…he looked down at the girl, who was just now beginning to wake up.  Her voice was rasping as she spoke.

"Prokhor…"

He shook his head.  "Don't take.  Save your energy."

She ignored him.  "Prokhor…she accessed the files of Ground Level Sea Base."

Zakharov attempted not to wince.  "Yes…yes."

Shila shook her head.  "I…never should've come along.  The mission, and now our faction, is doomed.  I'm a walking encyclopedia to our enemies, and now our last base is doomed."

Zakharov fingered the Datapod in his pocket.  "It's not your fault, Shila.  I've been too eager.  That's all I thought about…getting my faction back and getting to Meskha.  For that, I risked our base, and the girl I love."

Shila smiled.  "Aww…" her smile turned into a wince.

Zakharov pulled the Datapod out of his pocket and stared at it.  "There's only one thing we can do."  He picked up his monitor and pushed down on its buttons.

Shila stared at him.  What are you doing?"

"I'm going to transfer your program to Yang."

Shila cried out as she sat up.  "No, Zakharov, you can't!"

He shook his head.  "This mission is over.  If you stay, you'll be captured."

"I can't leave you here alone!"

Zakharov punched in the comm. link to Yang.  The newfound face on the monitor was bright in the darkness of the tunnels.  Yang sighed.

"I take it things aren't going as planned, if you're calling this early."

Zakharov fiddled with the Datapod.  "Salem betrayed us, Yang.  Me and Shila are in the tunnel system, and it won't be long before we're intercepted.  I am going to transfer a file to you, be ready to activate it."

Yang had a confused expression.  "I don't understand…Shila?"

Zakharov looked at his with tired eyes.  "You'll find out soon enough."  He then turned off the visual display on the monitor as he looked at Shila.  "I'm sorry you're not a secret anymore.  I refuse, however, to let you be destroyed…or worse, integrated as a workhorse in Meskha's factories.  You have to do what you can to stop Meskha.  You won't be able to do that if you're captured."

He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead, then pushed a button on his monitor.  Shila's eyes gleamed of tears as she faded away.

_"_Prok_hor…"_

Zakharov shut his eyes and exhaled slowly.  "Goodbye, Shila…"  He then leaned back against the wall of the tunnel and fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  


earthprokhor.

_"You know, I was wondering why I wasn't dreaming.  How're you, Voice?"_

is no time talk?

_"Nah, go right ahead.  I've got nothing to lose, anyways."_

planetmeskha.  demon.  spy.  destroy.  destroy earthprokhor.

_"Very good pep talk, Voice.__  Anything you can do to help?"_

planetbase no guarded planet.  mindworms.  destroy planetmeskha.

"_No, voice…we need those codes.  Planet won't be safe without them."_

earthprokhor care planet.

"_Of course."___

confusion.  planetmeskha destroy earthprokhor.  yet earthprokhor care planet.

"_Meskha is not Planet.  Because she was born on Planet does not make her Planet."_

planetmeskha planet.  planet planetmeskha.  care planet, care planetmeskha.

_"If that's the case, then, I care for my fellow faction leaders, particularly Yang.  As I'm sure you probably know, Meskha has made Deirdre breed thousands on mindworms intent on destroying the other factions, just as I have been destroyed.  Then, when all of the factions have been overtaken, Deirdre will be disposed of.  Total planet-wide control.  No, Voice, I don't care about Meskha.  I do however care for the fate and future of Planet."_

want assist earthprokhor.  how?

_"Any way you can get the codes out of Meskha's head?___

mind. cannot. impenetrable.

"_Then unless you can get me out of these tunnels within the next 20  minutes, there's nothing you can do to help me."_

attempt.  try for earthprokhor.

"_Voice, I have a question.  Why are you helping me, or even talking to me?"_

earthdeirdre connect Planet.  earthdeirdre pop!  earthprokhor discontinue pop.  therefore, Planet assist earthprokhor with pop.

_"Well…thank you.  Now please release me."_

__as wish, earthprokhor.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I think he's coming out of it."

Zakharov slowly opened his eyes and was looking into the face of a young woman dressed in battle armor, carrying a large gun.  Around her were about five other soldiers standing near a land transport.  She seemed to be pressing him against the wall.  

"Provost Zakharov of the late University of Planet.  We have been instructed to extract you from this place and bring you before our superior."

Zakharov was still groggy.  "And just who are you?"

"I am a corporal.  That is enough for you."

"Fair enough.  So where exactly are you taking me?"

"To our ship."

Zakharov attempted to stand.  "Oh, a boat ride!  How exciting!"

The girl pushed him back down the ground.  "Show your respect!  You'll need more of it before long!"

The girl took his hands and bound them.  Zakharov chuckled to himself at the site.  This girl, who was probably decades younger then him, needed an old man to be restrained.  Zakharov's smile, however, turned to a frown when he noticed the girls crest.

"You're Gaian."

The corporal nodded.  "Does that surprise you?"

Zakharov suppressed a chill.  "That means you're taking me to Deirdre?"

"That's classif-"

Zakharov struggled with his restraints before the girl could finish.  The other guards surrounded Zakharov and knocked him to the ground.  One of the guards had grabbed his hand weapon and smashed it against Zakharov's head.

Everything seemed to fade to black.

~

----------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be bigger.  I promise.  ^^;


	23. Chapter 23

"…_And that should activate her neural processor._"

…What's going on…

"…_La la la…what appearance to give her?  A young girl, or an older advisor?"_

Where am I?  Who am I?

**"Cadet, access the file that just arrived."**

_"I don't want a mother.  I'll go with a girl close to my own age."_

I can't move…I can't breathe.  What is this?

**"What IS this?  This is so incredibly complex!  Did Zakharov create her?"**

"_Ah-ha!__  I have it.  Long brown hair, green eyes, 5 foot 2, slim frame."_

Is he talking about me?

"**Alright…it's-...'her' neural interface has been damaged in the transfer.  Work on that first."**

**"**_This just might be it…sentient life.  A sentient program."_

Sentient…thinking?

"_I have to keep her hidden…if she truly is sentient, who knows who'll be after her.  I know, I'll put her in my special file."_

**"Damn!  She certainly took a beating.  Reroute her circuitry to these conduits…here.  God, get a scientist in here or something…someone who actually understands complex machinery."**

I can sense…Prokhor Zakharov.  That's the name of your files, that's your name?

_"Now to access her visual-…no.__  She needs a name, first."_

I don't have a name?

**"Alright, that's the best we're going to be able to do.  Deactivate her and let her conduits rest for a couple hours."**

"_Opia_…no.___  Teani…no.  Shefi…Sehi…Shil…Shila…Shinea…WAIT.  Go back…Shila.  I like it.  Okay, my newfound friend…your name will be Shila."_

Shila…

"**Program Shila - Offline"**

----------------------------------------------------------

"Bringing the Shila program online now, Sir."

Shila opened her eyes to find herself on a bed in a large medical bay, surrounded by many Hive cadets.  She could feel that she was naked, but a large sheet protected her privacy.  Next to her, sitting in a chair, was Chairman Yang.  The look on his face could only be described as indescribable.  His voice was stern as he spoke.

"I'm only going to ask you once.  Who are you?"

Shila looked at him, and then back at the cadets.  "Why are they here?"

Yang shrugged.  "They wanted to come.  Now answer my question."

Shila sighed.  "My name is Shila."

Yang flexed his fingers in frustration.  "I've learned that thus far.  The unusual thing is that you look an awful lot like Jane, Zakharov's partner."

"Sheng-ji, please make them go."

Yang stared at the girl for what seemed like hours.  Finally, he turned to the group and nodded towards the door.  They obediently exited in an orderly fashion.  As soon as the last one had exited, Yang stood up and walked to the window, obviously angry.

"There are few things I like less then liars, Shila.  I understand you and Zakharov's need to keep you secret, but why did you hide it from **me**?  The one who kept Zakharov secret for three years?  The one who risked his neck to save the two of you from that base?  The one that's always stood side by side next to the University of Planet?"

Shila learned to look at him, attempting to stay covered.  "Sheng-ji, don't blame Prokhor.  It was my idea.  I wanted to stay hidden from everyone.  Do you know what I am?"

Yang nodded, not looking at her.  "Sentient life.  I knew if anyone could do it, Zakharov would be the one to do it."  He stretched his arms and turned to her.  "Jane…Shila…whoever you are; I'm not a bad person.  Against my enemies, I am ruthless and cruel, but not towards my friends.  And I believe you're very aware that I, Zakharov…and you…are friends."

Shila smiled.

Yang noticed that and turned back towards the window.  "That doesn't mean I'm not very angry with you both.  You could've told me at any time, yet you didn't.  If you'd had told me that before the mission this morning, I never would've allowed it."

It was then that Shila remembered.  "Prokhor!!  Sheng-ji, we have to find Prokhor!  He was in the tunnels, and-"

Yang scoffed both bitterly and sadly.  "And what?  Shila, I will miss him…and I want to save him.  But there are two scenarios that took place after you were transferred to me.  One, Meskha and her troops found him and locked him into the Mandelev College punishment sphere.  The second is that she's turned him over to Deirdre, and as long as that tree-hugger is still under Meskha's mind control, Miriam's lord only knows what's going to happen to Zakharov then."

Shila processed the information sadly.  She began to breathe heavily.  "Sheng-ji…no.  Please no…"

Yang sat down in the chair next to her table.  "Look, Shila, I want to help you.  I want to help Zakharov, too.  But we're talking about Meskha, here.  Meskha has Deirdre as her own personal bulldog, and with that protection, there's nothing I can do."

Shila didn't bother to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face.  "Sheng-ji…there's something else.  Meskha accessed my personal memory chip.  She's discovered the existence of Ground Level Sea Base."

Yang stood up, alert.  "She's knows exactly where it is??"

Shila nodded sadly.

Yang sat back down, leaning over slightly, pondering.  "…I know what she's going to do."

Shila cocked her head sideways.  "Who?  What?"

Yang shook his head.  "Can't let it happen."  He walked to the side wall and picked up the monitor that rested there.  After tapping in a few numbers, the face of a young man appeared on the screen.  Shila stretched to see the screen.

"Patch me through to Chiza, cadet."  Yang turned to Shila.  "If you're curious, my dear, just ask.  And you might want to cover up."

Shila blinked, and then looked down her body to realize the blanket had fallen to the floor in her stretching.  She blushed and scooped it up.  Yang chuckled.  "Dear girl, if I wanted my jollies looking at you naked, I would've gotten it while you were-" He looked back at his monitor.  "…Oh, Chiza.  Tell me, captain, what is the status of the _Bine_?"

The man on the screen looked calm.  "She's ready to leave as soon as you give the command, Chairman.  Is there a situation?"

Yang nodded.  "I want you to gather the fleet together and meet at the site of the late Deep Sea Lab."

Chiza looked confused.  "I don't understand…"

"Just _do_ it, Captain."  He turned off the monitor, frustrated.  He reactivated it and punched in the comm. number for Ground Level Sea Base.  A very groggy Samuel Edin appeared on the screen.

"Governor Samuel, I apologize for waking you, but this is urgent.  The location of Ground Level Sea Base has been discovered."

The man in the screen became alert immediately.  "How long?"

Yang shook his head.  "I don't know.  An hour…maybe never.  Keep your base at yellow alert and prepare to evacuate as soon as you can."

Samuel nodded.  "Understood, Chairman.  Thank you for the warning."  Yang clicked the monitor off, pacing.  Shila's confusion was very apparent.

"Sheng-ji, please tell me what's going on!"

Yang looked at her, impatient.  "Don't you get it?  Now that Meskha knows that there's a University base left, she'll destroy it.  We can't let that happen.  Zakharov or not, we made a vow that the University would one day be free.  No more time to talk.  Grab some clothes and meet me at dock two.  We'll be joining the _Bine__."_

----------------------------------------------------------

The pain in Zakharov's head surged to him the second he awoke, but he somehow found a way to push it to the side.  When he'd been captured, he'd been a large tunnel, damp and dark.  Now, however, he was in a small, brightly lit room, with several windows around him.  The vibration below him told him that he was moving, probably on a ship, for as far as he knew.

Oh, and he was upright, and attached to a device that Zakharov was fairly sure wasn't a pleasant one.

The most frightening thing, however, was the voice that came from behind him.

"So, the sleeping dead awaken."

Zakharov shut his eyes and breathed in heavily.  "It's been a long time, Deirdre."

The unmistakable sight of the Gaian leader appeared to his right.  She was dressed in a long green gown, with ceremonial jewelry and a small pendant around her neck.  She looked content.

"Actually, it's been too short of a time, Zakharov.  I'd figured I'd see you again in the afterlife…but never in this world."

Zakharov winced.  He didn't have any ideas or plans.  "Deirdre, listen to me, please.  Meskha-"

She let out a joyous laugh and walked in front of him, with her back to him.  "Meskha!  Meskha!  What a wonderful girl!  I never, ever would've made it this far without that angel!"

Zakharov shook his head.  "She's using you!  You're under her control!!"

Deirdre spun around and brandished a knife to Zakharov's chest.  "**You go too far.  I could destroy her if I wanted to.  However, she is a great friend and a great ally.  I wouldn't dream of harming her."**

Deirdre looked out the window, smiling.  "Soon, we'll be at the final stronghold of the University of Planet.  I think the fact that you still have thousands of people remaining in your faction is fantastic!  Many more useless University lives to destroy!"

She walked to Zakharov and leaned close towards his face.  "And then, my wonderful little Provost, there will be no need for you to be alive anymore.  But, that's still many hours away."  She walked past him and pushed a button on the device he was connected to.  "Enjoy your cruise, Zakharov."  She walked out of sight, and Zakharov shed a single tear as the first jolt of the punishment sphere entered his body.

_Shila…_

~


	24. Chapter 24

"…hmm…I'd say about two-thousand credits."

Yang shook his head and stretched his fingers, impatiently.  "You have the files, Morgan.  You know what's going to happen if Deirdre is continued to be controlled by Meskha.  Why do you need money to do what is best for all of us?"

Morgan shrugged.  "Because I don't believe you, Yang.  Plain and simple."

Yang bit his inner lip angrily.  He and Morgan hadn't always been the best of friends.  Ninety years ago, they had a rather large land dispute which almost led into war.  Had it not been for intervention of the council, the entire hierarchy of Planet might've looked completely different.  This, however, wasn't the time to be arguing with an old foe.

"Nwabudike, Zakharov is alive.  His faction is alive.  Without your help, Zakharov and his people might die."

Morgan scoffed.  "Do I care?  Zakharov treated me like a child.  Whenever I bought research from him, he had an air about him that made me feel like, 'Oh, I'm the stupid CEO of Morgan Industries, buying information from the omniscient Prokhor Zakharov.'  I'm not entirely heartless, Sheng-ji…I do feel for his people.  But I'm not willing to risk putting both my armor and my bases at risk.  Now I must go.  Goodbye, Yang."

Yang closed the connection on his monitor and set it back down onto his desk.  Shila was outside the control center of the _Bine_, looking out at the ocean.  Yang walked out and stood next to her, leaning against the railing.  Shila looked at him with sad eyes.

"I take it Nwabudike is a no, too?"

Yang clenched the guardrail, irritated.  "No Morgan.  It's not in Miriam's beliefs, Lal doesn't believe the conflict is warranted, and Santiago is too busy fortifying her own borders.  I'll tell you, Shila, in times of crisis we faction leaders rarely stand together.

Shila looked down at the sea.  "We'll be at the site within the hour.  With luck, we'll be overestimating their advance."

Yang shook his head.  "She'll be there…and she's bringing Deirdre.  I've got my entire fleet behind the _Bine, but I don't know if it'll be enough.  We'll just have to hope."_

She sat down against the guardrail.  "Sheng-ji…I don't know what to do."

He looked down at her.  "Shila?"

Tears began to stream down her eyes.  "I was created by Zakharov.  Zakharov is my builder…but he is also my love.  Without him, I am an empty program, an empty shell.  What am I supposed to do?"

Yang sighed.  "Shila, I wish I knew what to-"

The ship then abruptly slowed down, enough for both Yang and Shila to be knocked back a few feet.  Yang grabbed the girl and sped into the control room.  "What happened??" he yelled to one of the Cadets.

"Chairman, an Isle of the Deep just surfaced from beneath us!  It's deliberately slowing us down!"

Yang turned the nearest monitor and adjusted its viewscreen.  Behind the ship, a giant mass of Planet's creatures had grabbed a hold of the engines of the _Bine.  The creatures made no intent to attack the ship, however._

"Fire at it, cadet!"

Shila had a thought.  "No!  Don't fire!  Wait!"

She ran out of the door of the control room and along the guard rails, towards the aft section of the ship.  The view was the same as she saw on the viewscreen, only much bigger.  The giant mass of worms didn't seem to notice her at first, seemingly keeping all their attentions on slowing down the _Bine_.  Shila knew that Yang saw her on the monitor…she heard his voice on the speakers to prove it.

"**Shila, get back in here!  Isle's of the deep are dangerous!"**

She ignored it and moved closer to the edge.  One of creatures…eyes?...seemed to notice her and slowly crept up towards her.  Shila began to panic.  _Hopefully this isn't a stupid thing to do…It was then that she noticed a growing heaviness in her eyes.  She sat down, still staring at the creature, then fell back into a deep sleep…_

----------------------------------------------------------

confusion.

"_What?  What is this?  Where am I?"_

__confusion.

"_I don't understand.  Who are you?"_

difficult concept, we.  little time, we.  confusion.

"_What's confusing?"_

born no planet.  born no earth.  born no all.  you?

_"I guess you could say I was made by Prokhor…I am with Prokhor.  Does that make me Planet or Earth?"_

little time we.  shila.  earthprokhor, danger.

"_You know what happened to Prokhor?  Where is he??"_

earthdeirdre.

"_…oh no…"_

no fear.  earthprokhor no harm.  is not for why contact shila.

"_Then why did you contact me?"_

planetmeskha.

"_What about her?"_

planetmeskha hold codes, say earthprokhor.  earthmind, planet no can enter.  codes in earthmind.

"_So how does this involve me?"_

__no see?  earthdeirdre pop!  earthdeirdre pop, destroy earthprokhor.

"_The mind control, correct."___

earthdeirdre pop, destroy earthzakharov.  planetmeskha pop, release codes.  discontinuity earthdeirdre pop.

_"Planet Meskha 'pop'…"_

__understand.

"_If we use the mind control on Meskha…we can get the codes?"_

is true, shila.

"_But it's not that simple.  We don't know where Meskha is."_

planet discover.  no know, will know.  planet speak with earthprokhor now.

"_Wait!  You can speak to Eart-…Prokhor?"_

is true, shila.

"_Is there any way to make a connection with me, too?"_

is not.  cannot support two in earthmind.

"_Then Voice, please…just tell him 'I love you.'"_

__as shila wish.  discontinuity.

----------------------------------------------------------

"…Shila!"

Shila rubbed her head and sat up.  From her vantage point she could see that the Isle of the Deep was gone, as it had served its purpose of making an initial connection with the girl.  She looked at Yang, who was standing beside her.  She smiled.

"C'mon, we've got some planning to do."

----------------------------------------------------------

earthprokhor.

"…_the pain…the pain, it's diminished a little.  You don't know how grateful I am for you to be here right now, Voice."_

pain?

_"Deirdre's punishment sphere.__  It…sends painful jolts of electricity through my body over and over again.  It was one of the methods developed back on earth to hold the truly evil of the…leaders, but now it's become common practice that the leader of an overthrown faction is thrown into this thing.  It's actually quite painful.  I haven't gotten used to it yet…but I'm living on the hope that Deirdre will kill me after she lets me watch the destruction of my last base.  But enough about me.  What brings you here, Voice?"_

shila.

"_Shila…Shila??  What about her?  Where is she?  Is she safe?  Did you talk to her?"_

safe.  earthyang has.  coming to help earthuniversity.

"_…how?  What can she and Yang do?"_

__planetmeskha.  where?

"_…um, I thought I heard Deirdre say something about the Milet.  You might want to look there."_

as wish, earthprokhor.  one last thing, i love you.

"…_huh?"___

shila.  say, "i love you".

"_Ahh__, thank you, Voice…if you talk to her, tell her I love her too…and to stay safe."_

as wish, earthprokhor.  discontinuity.

----------------------------------------------------------

The pain continued to surge through Zakharov's body as Deirdre entered the room.  She seemed to be smiling wickedly as she stood before him.

"You know, if I didn't hate you so much, I would consider this inhumane, and kill you on the spot.  However, I believe you deserve this for all the years you've been hiding from me…and believe me, when I find out who was harboring you, they'll be in the sphere for much longer."

Zakharov forced a smile through his pain.  "You…have no idea…whatsoever?"

Deirdre shook her head.  "No…and come to think of it, I don't really care.  I mean, as long as I have you in my sphere, I am happy.  I am eternally happy.  Maybe I should keep you in my throne room…to watch day by day, watch you struggle and suffer against the bolts that enter your bones.  It would be, what the Japanese called, Tantalus…eternal torture."

Zakharov struggled to maintain his smile.  "That…was the Greeks…you ignorant tree-hugger."

She ignored the statement and walked to her monitor.  "Patch me through to the _Milet."  A few seconds passed, and then an all-too-familiar face appeared on her monitor.  "Meskha, my dear child.  When will you be arriving at the drop site?"_

Meskha shrugged.  "About an hour.  You as well, Deirdre?"

The Gaian nodded.  "I'm bringing along a spectator."  She turned the monitor so that Meskha could see Zakharov.  "I think he'll enjoy today."

Meskha smiled, and her eyebrows lowered slightly.  "Deirdre, might I have a word alone with him?"

Deirdre nodded and set the monitor on a small desk in front of the punishment sphere.  She then exited the room, humming a little tune.  Zakharov shook his head painfully, not saying a word.  Meskha only smiled.

"Zakharov…_Provost_ Zakharov.  How low the mighty fallen."

"A special…place in hell…for you."

"Well, aren't we bitter?  I'm not the one who attached you to a punishment sphere.  I would've simply killed you on sight.  Don't get angry at me."

"You she-demon….coward."

"Say all the mean words you want, Zakharov…it doesn't change the fact that in less then two hours, submersible bombs will be deployed to slowly destroy and flood your base.  It will be a glorious moment.  At that point, my generosity will shine through, and I will have Deidre destroy you and toss you overboard to join your people."

Zakharov shrugged.  "...such a generous…lad."

Meskha yawned.  "Oh well.  I'm going to catch a nap…I'll see you in an hour or so, Zakharov!" she said, unnecessarily perky.  She then shut off the connection, leaving the room devoid of sound, save for the sound of bolts that continually entered his body.

~


	25. Chapter 25

Yang was a little surprised when the _Bine arrived at the site of the late Deep Sea Lab.  He'd expected the entire Gaian navy to somehow have evaded their sensors and already be there, sending submersible bombs to the ocean floor.  It was just as well, Yang figured.  Now they had time to set up a defensive perimeter.  Yang nodded to Shila, who was glancing over a monitor in the control room._

"According to the satellite scans, we have approximately 10 minutes before the fleets arrive."

Yang's heart fell.  "Fleets?"

Shila nodded.  "From the north, the Gaian navy is on intercept with twelve ships…I can't discern bombers from cruisers.  From the northeast, about three Remnant support ships, heavily armed."

Yang took it all into account.  "We've got about fifteen cruisers, including the _Bine.  We don't want to destroy Deirdre, but we might not have a choice.  What about this planet-thing you were talking about?  You're going to find Meskha?"_

Shila shook her head.  "I don't know.  The Voice said he…it...was going to find out where she was.  What I don't know, however, is what will happen after that.  We need to get in close proximity to Meskha to attach a transponder.  Once that's attached, we'll be able to lock onto her signal and activate the mind control interface."

Yang looked at her, confused.  "Why didn't Meskha need to attach a transponder to Deirdre?"

"Meskha has always known where Deirdre nine tenths of the time.  If close enough, she or one of accomplices could've set up a beacon near her base.  That would've been good enough to get into Deirdre's mind.  We, however, don't have that option…not this far out to sea."

Yang knew that she was right as he looked out the window.  Looking around in all directions, he could see only water.  The view from Deep Sea Lab must've been dull…they were their own little island on their own little waterworld.  He looked back at Shila.

"Do you remember what it was like at Deep Sea Lab?"

She raised her eyes from the monitor for the first time it what seemed like hours.  "Of course…everyday I would either explore a little about the top deck, or I'd go down to the science lab and help them discover some new technology.  Either way, it was nice to be able to come up here with Prokhor and play with the fishes."

Yang smiled sadly.  "I miss him."

Shila looked back down at her monitor, fighting the feeling that was arising within her.  Something on the screen caught her attention.  "I'm picking up movement in the skies…we got 'Needles, Sheng-ji, and comin' in fast."

Yang nodded.  "Cadet, bring us into attack mode.  Alert the fleet to fire at will on the planes."  Yang noticed Shila looking at him worriedly, so he smiled.  "Don't worry, my dear.  I didn't make the same mistake that Deirdre did.  Singularity shielding, these ship's got.  Zakharov did good work in our defenses."

The Gaian needlejets swooped out of the sky onto the waiting fleet.  The _Bine was the first to fire, sending a singularity bolt directly into the leading plane.  It crumpled into a firey mass and crashed into the sea.  The second plane fired chaos bursts into the ship behind the __Bine, the __Terion.  The singularity shielding protected the ship, but not before taking some damage to its hull.  It fired its own singularity bolt, and the attacking plane was downed into the green sea._

Three more fighter jets swooped down into the crevices in between the Hive ships.  The singularity guns couldn't reach them, so the planes laid waste to the lower portions of the ship.  Several of the ships in the fleet would need repair to that section.  When they reached the other side, however, the last of the Hive ships easily destroyed the planes.

The first of the Remnant ships came into site shortly after the needlejets were neutralized.  The ships were equipped with Singularity guns, probably stolen technology from the Hive.  The ships made it clear that coming within firing distance was a no-no.

Shila began to feel woozy and swayed a little bit.  Yang noticed it and looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't have time to shake her head before she fell, unconscious, into Yang.

----------------------------------------------------------

shila.

"_…Voice?  Is that you?"_

little time.  planetmeskha, earthprokhor say on _milet.  _do know where _milet _is?

"_I would assume it's one of the ships in Meskha's fleet…_"

can pop planetmeskha?

"_No…that's the other problem.  We have to get close enough to Meskha to place a transmitter onto her body.  When that happens, then we can activate the mind control."_

shila do.

"_…what?"_

shila place.

"_I don't understand…"_

shila live pod?

"_…I can bind myself to a Datapod, yes."_

pod go _milet!_

"_How, exactly?  It's not like Datapods can fly."_

pod no fly…planetlocust fly.

"_I don't understand…"_

__bind Datapod.  be deck of _Bine.  _know soon enough.  discontinuity.

"_Voice, wai-"_

----------------------------------------------------------

Shila explained the discussion with Planet to a skeptical Yang.  He, who had never been a big believer in the power of Planet in the first place, didn't want her risking herself on some idea that some crazy voice had.  

Yet Yang knew there was no other alternative.  Getting to Meskha would be the only chance of ending the battle without much bloodshed.  He carefully pulled Shila's connection from the Datalinks and put her onto a protective pod.  He then smiled and walked out with her to the deck.

"You know, Shila, this is a very stupid thing to do."

Shila glanced at him.  "It's the only way.  If I don't do this, Zakharov will die, Ground Level Sea Base will be destroyed, and you and your fleet will either be destroyed or highly damaged.  For the sake of everything, Sheng-ji…we have no other choice."

Yang nodded and set the Datapod on the deck, then slowly walked back into the control center.  As soon as he was inside, the enormous Isle of the Deep resurfaced next to the _Bine.  _Shila walked to the guard rail and looked down at the Planet creature…so much mass, so much power.  She raised an eyebrow as the beast…began to morph.

Near the top of the mass, small protrusions began to arise from it.  They quickly spread apart, and in their place, more protrusions grew.  _Wings_, Shila thought.  Soon, the first of mass began to lift off from the Isle of the Deep, swirling around the top deck.  _Metamorphosis of Isle of the Deep to Locust…so that's how they do it._

Soon, the entire mass was swirling about the ship like vultures.  One of the creatures went down the deck and picked up the Datapod in its mouth, then flew off into the sky.  The visual image of Shila disappeared as the pod rose higher.  It was abrupt, but not painful.  Shila was peaceful then anything.  And in the back of her mind, a familiar friend was talking…

shila.

"_Yes, Voice?"_

thing.  last thing say.

"_What's that?"_

earthprokhor.  say, 'i love you too.'  discontinuity.

Zakharov…I'm coming.  Hold on…, Shila thought, as the mass sped towards the Remnant ships. 


	26. Chapter 26

First off, sorry about the utter lack of updates for…what's it been, like 2, 3 weeks?  Bleah.  College Exams, phooey on them.  Second off, sorry if I seem to be rushing…we're getting to a conclusion soon.  A few more chapters left, anyways.  Anyways, enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Although Shila no longer had "eyes" within the Datapod, her circuitry could easy scan the area around her.  The locusts were a fairly high distance above the water, but it was easy to discern the important points of the battlefield; below her, the _Bine_ and its support ships were waiting…a distance to the east, the three Remnant ship sat silently…and far off to the north, a war-driven Gaian fleet was closing in.

The locusts continued to swirl in the air above the Hive ships, thinking.  Planet was now connected to her through the Datapod, and spoke as easily as Yang had spoken to her…

shila.  where milet?

_"To the east…the third ship in the triad."_

The locusts heard, and began to pick up speed toward the Remnants.  The speed of the locusts was incredible…much faster then any ship ever built.  It was no wonder people feared these beasts from hundreds of miles away.  They could go from one end of this planet to the other in a matter of hours.

The Remnant ships were aligned in a triangular pattern.  The two support ships were in the front, facing the Hive navy, while the _Milet_ was towards the back.  All three ships were equipped with a Singularity canon… that is why the Hive navy didn't just rush in to neutralize them.  Singularity canons were the most advanced weaponry on Chiron, having the ability to cut through every known armor like butter, even the advanced _Bine_.

Upon scanning, however, Shila noticed that the _Milet_ was different.  While it was fully equipped, the power used to run its Singularity canon was being diverted to the shields.  The ship was equipped with singularity shielding…so a weapons diversion to the shields would make for a virtually invincible armor.  _Yet another sign of Meskha's cowardliness, _Shila thought to herself.  _A tank with no weapon…what a great show of power from your flagship._

The support ships noticed the mass of creatures on approach, and adjusted their weapons for the change.  Luckily, however, the locusts were quite nimble.  The first of the two support ships shot at the mass, which avoided the bolt like a fish avoids a divers hand.  The two ships began firing wildly at the mass, which finally made the attack effective as a group of the creatures were caught in the blast, and were disintegrated.

Shila frantically scanned.  The locust that was carrying her was an especially nimble flyer, which perhaps knew how important its cargo was.  However, sooner or later those bolts would get lucky.  She yelled at Planet…

"_Don't bother going all the way to the flagship, just set me down on one of those two!  Please hurry!"_

planetmeskha not on two?  confusion.

"_Just do it, please…it's our only chance.  Those bolts will destroy your locust and this pod quite easily.  Please!"_

as wish, shila.

The locust that was carrying her seemed to understand and swooped down from the mass towards the support ship.  The guns didn't bother with the creature and concentrated on the mass, which was lucky for the hologram.  Shila instructed Planet to set the pod down near the aft of the ship, away from the guns.  Obediently, the creature touched down on the ship and dropped her pod into a small open cargo box.  It then flew off to rejoin the group.

Shila reactivated her visual image and looked around.  Her first order of business was to get to the _Milet_…that wouldn't be too much of a problem.  The real issue was to get to Meskha.  She reached down into the box and pulled a small device out of its slot.  It looked like a computer chip, with a small wire clip attached.  Once attached, it would be able to triangulate Meskha's position, and it could be relayed back to the _Bine_ and ultimately to The Hive, where engineers were ready to activate the mind control.

Shila crept down the guardrail of the ship, looking for a monitor.  She didn't find one until she was but a few feet from the control center, which made her slightly wary.  Fortunately for her, however, the officers inside were paying too much attention to the Locusts to even notice the girl.  She linked herself to the Remnant Datalinks, easily absorbing the wealth of knowledge that came to her.

Apparently, she was aboard the _Trian_, the best equipped of the triad.  That information wasn't important to her, however.  She needed to find a single connection between the _Trian _and the _Milet_.  If she could do that, she could attempt to transfer herself onto the _Milet_ mainframe and thus, onto Meskha's ship.  She scoured through the _Trian_ database, beginning to lose hope…until she found a single file, in the ships engineering.  According to the file, the three ships had a link between their engines so they could maintain efficiency and speed.  It was perfect.  

Shila scanned the onboard map of the _Milet_ and noted that no one was inside of its engine room.  As with most ships, the engines were probably automated…with was yet another helpful aspect for her.  She moved her program into the _Milet_'s engine files-and found herself inside the cramped engine room of the flagship.  As her scan had noted, no one was present in the room.  She hurried to the door and down the ships hall, stopping briefly as two cadets passed her.  They looked at her with confusion, but said nothing as they walked by.

Shila thought to herself, then accessed her visual ports, concentrating.  A few seconds later, her clothes disappeared for a brief moment, and they were replaced by the clothing of a Remnant Cadet…which consisted of a dark red longsleeved shirt, a slightly darker color of pants, and the crest of the Remnant faction on her chest.

The girl walked up a flight of stairs, and she found herself looking into the face of Salem, the spy who betrayed them.  His face didn't change.

"What are you doing here, Cadet?  This is a restricted area."

Shila blinked.  _Does he not recognize me?_  She lowered her voice.  "I'm sorry, sir, I'm a bit lost.  I was asked to bring a maintenance report from the engine room to Leader Meskha."  She pulled a pad out of her pocket, shaking it slightly.

"This is the control room.  No Cadets are allowed in this room…you should know that.  I shall deliver the report."  The man reached out for the pad.  She shied away from him.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was requested to bring it to her in person.  The reports are vital, and they must not be tampered in any way.  The fate of our ship just might depend of them."

Salem stared at her for what seemed like staring.  Shila kept a stone-cold expression on her face.  _Is he buying it?_  Finally, the man spoke.

"You may come in."

Shila nodded to him as she walked past him.  He didn't make a move to follow her, but instead he took his place again at the head of the stairwell.  Shila shook her head at his back.  _Another bodyguard.  I pity your cowardice, Meskha._

Shila walked into the control room, and watched as the entire room took a glance at her.  It was slightly unsettling, but Shila should've expected it…after all, no Cadet was allowed inside the control room.  She turned to the nearest Remnant worker.

"I was asked to bring this engine report straight to Leader Meskha.  Where can I find her?"

The man looked skeptical, but nodded towards the door in the back of the room.  Shila smiled in silent thanks.  She swung the pad back and forth as she walked towards the door, feeling a little nervous.  _This is it._  She walked into the door of the study without knocking.  The tired face of the Remnant leader looked up at her.  Apparently, she had not been sleeping well.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?  You know that Cadets aren't allowed here."

Shila fingered the device in her pocket as she walked towards Meskha with the pad.  "Leader Meskha, engineering asked me to bring you this report."  She handed the pad to Meskha.

Meskha rubbed her eyes after looking at the pad for a second.  "This pad is blank.  What are you trying to…"  It was then that she looked up at Shila.  She raised an eyebrow.  "You look familiar…"

Meskha's eyes widened and she punch the button on her desk.  Red lights flared and a siren began to wail.  Shila wasted no more time.  She pushed a small button on the device and threw it against Meskha's shirt.  The device attached perfectly.  Shila smiled.  "Payback's a bitch."

Meskha looked confused, but smiled as Remnant guards walked in.  "Take her to the brig."  The guards complied and grabbed her and began out the door…but stopped as Meskha cried out behind them.  Shila looked at her with a blank expression on her face.  Meskha cursed wildly and leaned hard against the wall near her, clutching her head.  She began to scream.

"Noooo!!  NO!!  You…can't…DO THIS!!"  Tears began to stream down her face.  The guards let go of Shila and rushed to Meskha's side.  She shook her head through her pain.  "Nooo…stop her…STOP HER…"

Shila took that as the time to leave.  She ran out the door and towards the stairwell, running past the confused Salem.  She didn't have time to think; she just knew she had to get out of the Datalinks…and fast.

----------------------------------------------------------

something change, earthprokhor.

"_…what's…that?"_

__no know.  something.  discontinuity.

"…_I don't…understand.  The pain…Voice.  It's too painful…"_

planetmeskha too.  experience pain.  much pain.  very much pain.  planet can feel.  is good.

"_It's good that she hurts?  …I agree.  I don't…know why you do, though…if you're so convinced…that Meskha is Planet and…Planet is you."_

earthdeirdre come.  discontinuity.

"_Wait, wha-"_

----------------------------------------------------------__

The Gaian leader walked past Zakharov and towards the window, looking out at the sea.

"You know, Zakharov, I've always enjoyed the sea.  It's so calm and peaceful."

Zakharov winced as the pain ran through his body.  "Your…point?"

Deirdre spun around and glared at him.  "Your faction has caused two disturbances in the same tranquil spot.  My forces were kind enough to stop the first disturbance, yet you tricked us…you tricked all of us.  You deceitful little man, why didn't you die when you were supposed to?"

Zakharov shrugged.  "Lucky…I guess."

Deirdre smiled.  "Not for long.  And not for long for your people, either.  Today ends the Univers-…"

Deirdre flinched.  Even Zakharov noticed it through his pain.  The Gaian took a step backwards towards the control panel, clutching her head.  "What's…happening?  I…"  She clenched her hand and yelled, continuing to step backwards.  Zakharov ignored the pain of the punishment sphere.  "Deirdre?"

The girl cried and sank down to the floor, slowly clenching at the ground.  Nearly a minute passed before she looked up.  Zakharov noticed the look in her eyes…it was a look he'd never seen in her before.  It was a mixture between fear, anger, and confusion.  The girl slowly made her way to her feet.

"I…"

She then noticed Zakharov.  Her eyes widened even more then they had been, in utter horror.

"ZAKHAROV!!!"

She shook her head, crying, as she ran to the device, shutting it off.  "Zakharov, Zakharov, Zakharov…Prokhor…what happened?"

Zakharov fell out of the machine, in utter ecstasy as the pain began to recede.  He didn't have time to waste, however.  "Deirdre…we have some work to finish."

----------------------------------------------------------

Yang smiled as he stared into the faces of his engineers.  "Good work, team.  Good work."

----------------------------------------------------------

Meskha clawed her entire body until her hand swept over the device that was attached to her shirt.  The device fell off, and the signal for the mind control was lost…it hadn't made a complete link yet.  She gasped for air and clenched her head.  "They know…they know…"

The guards looked confused…but Meskha just smiled wickedly as she walked to the monitor.  Pressing a couple buttons, the screen turned to an older gentleman.  "Are the nerve gas pods active?"

The man looked confused.  "They can be, Leader...all forty-one of them.  Why?"

Meskha nodded.  "Prepare them…we've lost.  They'll kill us all; so we shall make the first and last move.  Fire 20 pods into breathable atmosphere…kill everything that lives on the land.  Fire 20 more into the sea…kill everything that lives under the ocean."

The horrified man nodded.  "What about the forty-first pod?"

Meskha turned her gaze to the battlefield screen.  "Fire it at Deirdre's flagship.  I want those two to have no chance of surviving.  The earthborn must not live a second longer."

~


	27. Chapter 27

Sirens were flaring red alerts down the cramped hallways of the _Milet_.  Shila attempted to ignore the lights and noise and ran even more quickly past the confused Cadets.  Her only hope was to make it back to the _Bine_ before Meskha found her file inside the Datalinks.  The thought of being discovered made her run faster down the deck of the ship.  Even in the rush, however, she could hear Planet's Voice reaching her…

shila.

"_Planet…I can't talk right now.  I need to get off of this ship."_

apologize we.  must say now.

"_Say what?"_

earthdeirdre pop!  disappear.  discontinuity.  destruction earthdeirdre pop, shila make.  wish we you gratitude.

"_Thank you, Planet, but I really need help right now!  I have to get to a computer that has satellite connection…I need to reach the Bine!"_

no disturb shila we.  apologize.  discontinuation.

She pushed open the doors that lead to the outer deck.  She knew that somewhere in the outside, she'd find a satellite-linked-

She froze mid-run as she heard an eerie sound a short distance away.  It was something like a loud groan, like doors that hadn't been opened for years.  Shila walked to the guardrails and looked over the side of the ship.  Near the waters base, a small port was opening.  Confused, Shila picked up the monitor near her and pulled up the _Milet_'s schematics…that port was not listed in the schematics as a working part, so what was it for?

It was then that Shila realized it.  _A ship with no guns…a non-combat ship…a transport.  This isn't a flagship at all.  It's a transport._  Shila accessed the little-looked at inventory checklist, which confirmed her doubts.  Forty-one active pods of Nerve gas.  The holograms mind raced.  _Even one pod is enough to destroy a base.  Why did she bring so many?_

"A last resort", Shila said out loud.  She shook her head slowly.  _If Deirdre were liberated, she'd use these pods against us, against the base…hell, against all of Planet.  Taking the whole world with you, Meskha?  Yet again, your cowardice shines like the sun._

---

Zakharov answered Deirdre's questions with rasping breaths.  The effects of the punishment sphere would last a while, even for the short period of time.  It was hard for him to even imagine would it would be like to spend an entire prison sentence locked into one of those devices.  It did, however, accomplished its purpose…while he was in its confines, it made Zakharov crave death.

"I…did it?"  Deirdre looked down at her hands as she spoke, with tears in her eyes.  The sight was wonderful for Zakharov…not that Deirdre was hurt by what she'd done, but because the great enemy Deirdre was finally beginning to show feeling again.

"Meskha was controlling you.  You did nothing long, Deirdre."

"I showed no resolve…and I didn't try to push away the control over my mind.  I was…weak…and I failed you, failed the council, and failed Planet.  My armies destroyed countless innocent soldiers and civilians, and years of striving in this Planet's world were shattered for you because of my actions.  Despite if it was that girl or not that was controlling my mind…there's nothing that can possibly be done to forgive me from my actions."

Zakharov shook his head.  "You mustn't worry about that now.  The real culprit is still out there, against all of us."

Deirdre looked up at Zakharov with fire in her eyes.  "Yes.  That girl.  That demon…that monster.  The lives of thousands of people are on her head, and she will be punished."

A Cadet raised his head towards Deirdre.  "Lady Deirdre, there's an incoming message…from the _Bine._"

Deirdre stood, unmoving, for a long minute.  Then, she nodded towards the main screen.  Zakharov was slightly surprised to see Yang staring at them.

"Lady Deirdre.  Provost Zakharov.  I trust you two are safe."  The two leaders nodded as Yang continued.  "I have been contacted by Shila, a member of the University…she's delivered frightening news.  The _Milet_ is not an attack ship.  It's a transport vessel…and it's carrying forty-one pods of Nerve gas."

The entire room fell silent.  They all knew what that meant.  Yang looked solemn as he spoke again.  "You both know what we have to do.  We have to destroy the _Milet_ before it destroys Planet."

Deirdre closed her eyes and sighed.  "The innocent will die with the wicked."

Yang nodded.  "Unfortunate."

Zakharov shook his head.  "No…I've got a better idea."

The two leaders stared at him.  "What do you have in mind, Zakharov?" Deirdre asked.

Zakharov picked up a monitor and punched in a stream of numbers.  On the screen, a very solemn looking man appeared.  He seemed to brighten up a bit at the sight of Zakharov, however.

"Provost…the sign that you are well is like the sun on a cloudy day.  What can I do for you?"

Zakharov looked at him.  "Samuel…we need to activate it again."

The man looked confused.  "Now?"

"As soon as possible.  How long will it take you to prepare?"

"For you, Zakharov, any time."

Zakharov nodded.  "Do it now, and activate it as soon as possible."  He then yelled out into nothingness.  "VOICE!  WHERE ARE YOU!"

As he'd expected, as soon as he'd said that, he fell backwards into unconsciousness.

---

speak voice, earthprokhor wish.  why?

_"I need a favor."_

something new, earthprokhor?  hahaha.

"_I'm going to ignore that.  I need you to reach Shila and tell her to bind herself to anything that isn't the Remnant Datalinks."_

is understand, earthprokhor.  will tell.  discontinuity.

---

Shila never had run so hard before in her life.  Her most recent talk with Planet had given her plenty of reason to panic, and she only knew one place to go.  

She reached the top deck, just as an eerie light began to appear in the center of the triangle.  Shila began to battle her fear as she ran around the storage boxes towards the one open container.  Inside, thankfully, was her Datapod.

She touched a button to access it, and then she bonded herself to it and deactivated her program just as the EMP burst erupted against the ship.  Circuits fried, power went out…but Shila felt nothing, just a faint bit of grogginess as she fell into sleep within the Datapod, just before it lost power as well.

---

Zakharov slowly got up from the floor, where he'd been knocked down to when the EMP blast hit the Gaian flagship.  Ground Level Sea Base had pulled through once again…the EMP blast once again saved the lives of the innocent.  He smiled at Deirdre, who was also sitting up.  She sneered at him almost playfully.

"You could've warned me first."

"I will next time, promise."

Deirdre smiled at him with utter joy.  "You knew I equipped my ships against EMP, didn't you?"

Zakharov shrugged.  "I know I would've, had I been attacked with them before."

Deirdre shrugged and opened a small hinge on the panel in front of her.  Inside, a small microphone was installed.  She took a deep breath and spoke…

"**Citizens, Soldiers, and Officers of the _Milet_ and her sister ships…you are now given a choice.  If you cooperate and leave your ships on a Gaian or Hive vessel, you will not be held responsible for the actions of your leader.  We did not come here to harm you.  If you cooperate, you will survive.**"

The small microphones power extended for miles, thanks to the ships massive speakers.  The power began to surge through the flagship towards the disabled Remnant ships.  As Zakharov had hoped, hundreds of officers were on the deck of the _Milet_, waiting for the Gaian's to come pick them up.  _I suppose your loyalty slips a little when you realize your leader almost destroyed all life on this planet._

One group of officers caught his eye, however.  The two were holding a struggling girl as if their life depended on it, and apparently it very well might've.  Zakharov kept the image on his mind as he walked off of the ship and into the crowd, but it was a little unnecessary…the thrashing threesome was easy to spot.  As Zakharov had predicted, Meskha seemed to calm the slightest bit when she saw Zakharov…then attempted to jump at the scientist.  He flinched and avoided the girl's wrath.

What caught his eye the most, however, was the look in her eyes…it was like a caged animal, hungry and lonely, who was repeatedly teased and ridiculed by its passerby's.  The look of a crazed, furious animal was on Meskha's face.  Not much scared the scientist…but that look did…the look of years of hatred swelling to its brim.  

As she was carried away, however, a new feeling swelled over Zakharov.  A feeling he hadn't felt for years…a feeling that was undescrib-

"Parden me, Provost Zakharov…but is this yours?  It has the University crest."

Zakharov was awoken from his thoughts by a Remnant Cadet, who was carrying Shila's Datapod.  Zakharov smiled wildly and accepted the Datapod with a exuberant thank you.  Now, his enemy was gone, and his love had returned to him.

The feeling returned…a feeling he hadn't felt for years…a feeling that was indescribable…two words he'd longed for years…

"_It's over."_

-----------------------------------------------

Next chapter…the long awaited conclusion and epilogue!


	28. Chapter 28

The turnout was incredible in the room at Gaia's landing. There were hundreds of people crammed into the small room and thousands more flowed out into the hallways on the outside of the room. Everyone on planet knew what was happening. Meskha would be brought to justice.

She was alone in the center of the room, separated from the masses by three feet of open space. Her hands and legs were attached to a device that would ultimately serve as her prison cell; at least, as far as Zakharov cared.

Directly in front of Meskha stood the people most directly afflicted by her: Deirdre, Yang, Shila, and most of all, Zakharov. Although his skin still showed signs of where the device had seared his skin, he otherwise had recovered from his short stay inside of the sphere. Before the experience, he absolutely hated the device and its purpose…and he still did. However, he'd make an exception. Just once.

"Meskha Treibek", Yang began, "The charges upon you are many…and many are atrocities. The charges are as follows: Mind control against unwilling non-drone participants, murder against former governor of Mandelev College, corruption of the planetary council resulting in law change, unlawful entry of computer programs, attempted mass genocide. In addition, Deirdre's charges are your own, as they were orchestrated by you and your people. How do you plead to the charges?"

Meskha's eyes were half closed as she learned her head against the device. "Guilty."

Deirdre took a step towards the girl. "Then, as re-elected Planetary Governor, I declare you guilty of all charges and placed into punishment for four-hundred and seventy years, effected today. In addition, all Remnant bases and army brigades will be transferred to the control of the University of Planet. Any last statements before we begin your sentence?"

The ex-leader yawned and spoke. "You destroy your own planet…pollution, crime, war, corruption, and more…and then you take off on ships, just to repeat the process. You think that because the land is red instead of green and that the water is green will change anything? You think you can hop onto a new world and expect your own nature to change?"

Shila shook her head. "How can you blame them? You've stolen bases, you've corrupted minds, and you've committed entire factions to war…"

Meskha laughed. "Oh, my dear girl, I spoke in the only language that you can understand. You think had I not been so intent on purifying Planet of the Earthborn-"

Zakharov interrupted her. "So, you're another Hitler now?"

Meskha turned to Zakharov angrily. "Do you understand _NOTHING!? My attempt was to rid Planet of future Hitlers, just like you and the rest of the faction leaders!"_

Deirdre smiled. "But your genocidal surge was halted, and justice will be enacted. By the power given to me by the Planetary Council, I begin your sentence _now."_

Deirdre nodded to the Gaian that stood near the device, and watched as the machine slowly surged to life. The poles of the sphere surged visable bolts of electricity throught he girls at several points in her body. For a split second, the room was quiet…then, the screaming began.

Zakharov had expected some sort of cheer or rush of excitement from the crowd, but instead there was no sounds made. No sounds, of course, save for heavy breathing…possibly of pity, but most likely of relief. The scientist began to notice the crowd around him slowly beginning to dissolve. Eventually, only Yang, Deirdre, Shila and Zakharov were left in the room, staring at the prisoner.

Yang tightened the muscles in his hands. "It's over."

Deirdre nodded but said nothing. Shila took Zakharov's hand and leaned against him. "We're free…we're finally free."

Zakharov didn't acknowledge her. Instead, he leaned a little closer towards Meskha, who was no longer screaming…just murmuring, silently suffering. He wanted to hate her…and he did…so why wasn't her torture more enjoyable?

He shook it off and kissed Shila on her forehead. "C'mon…let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------

A black-suited Zakharov twiddled his fingers anxiously. The front of the aisle, as any groom can attest to, is one of the most nervous places in the world to be.

One of the first acts Deirdre had passed after her re-election was to declare Shila a sentient being, and therefore subject to all the rights and responsibilities of a human. It was nothing short of a victory for Zakharov and Shila, as now…

Zakharov watched as Shila slowly walked down the aisle, escorted none-other by Sheng-ji Yang. Shila was dressed in a long white traditional style of wedding gown, and Yang sported a white suit, as he also doubled as Zakharov's best man.

The audience also watched the beautiful hologram walk down the aisle. The entire population of Ground Level Sea Base had finally been brought to the surface after almost four years…including Samuel Edin, one of his groomsman. The area around them was now loaded with people from every faction and every caste.

The two reached the front of the aisle fairly quickly. Yang kissed her hand, and then took his place next to Zakharov. He looked visually uncomfortable. 

"You know I'd only wear this suit for you, right?" he said, pulling at the sleeves.

Zakharov ignored Yang and smiled as Shila took her place next to him. A priest from Ground Level Sea Base began.

"Citizens of every land, nation, and faction, you've been invited here today to witness the marriage of Prokhor Zakharov and Shila. Groomsman, do you accept this union?"

Yang and Samuel nodded.

"Lady Deirdre, do you accept?"

The Gaian leader, who was standing near to Shila, nodded her head.

"If there are any objections to this union, speak now." As expected, the field was quiet. "Then let us move on to the exchanging of rings."

Zakharov and Shila exchanged their rings, and then smiled. The priest continued. "Do you both wish to honor and love one another, and share in love until you must part from this life?"

"I do", the two said in unison.

The priest nodded. "Then by the power invested in me by the University of Planet and by our mutual faiths…on this day, at the site of the late University of Planet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now go on, Provost…you know you want to."

Zakharov smiled at the man, and then looked down at the girl, who had tears in her eyes. She smiled at him. "Just so happy…" And then the two kissed. A whirl of thoughts rushed through Zakharov's mind.

_I created you…yet you've grown so much from what you were. You've developed your own mind and your own experiences. I never made you to create this kind of attachment to me, but it happened anyways. To me, you'll never be anything less than the perfect gift…_

The kiss ended and Zakharov looked out at the crowd, which had by now erupted into a loud cheer. Shila and Zakharov both exchanged smiles then walked down the aisle again. Starting with this chapel…University Base would once again be rebuilt someday…but for now, Zakharov was didn't care…he was happy. For the first time in his life, he felt like that seagull back on earth, flying high above Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I shoulda known I'd find you in here."

Zakharov turned around to see Shila standing in the doorway of the Astrometry Lab. He smiled at her presence. "I just came down here to do some thinking."

She slowly walked towards him. University Base had been rebuilt within the year and research was once again being done within the University Labs. "I'd have thought you'd been done gazing at stars by now. There's still so much data to go over from Ground Level Sea Base…"

Zakharov walked across the room, pointing to a floating light. "Five years ago, I asked why it wasn't named. I now wonder to myself…if one scientist decided that this star wanted to go throughout its life without a name, I wonder to myself…why? Everything needs a name."

Zakharov picked up a monitor and pushed many of the buttons on it…and then smashed his hand against the keyboard. He smirked and looked up at the floating light. The space right underneath of it changed, from unnamed to 5ws4rk. Zakharov put the monitor down and pulled Shila close to him, then sat down, pulling her with him. 

"Let's stop worrying about everything and enjoy life for once, Shila...even if just for a second."

She smiled. "Sounds like a good plan," she said with a kiss.

~fin

----------------------------------------------------------------

And so that's it. ^_^ I finally completed it. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and everyone who read/reads this story in the future. 

Oh and there will most likely be a sequel.

Ciao! (Takes a breather and gets some sleep).


	29. An Apology

The subject of Shila 

As you might already know, the concept of "Shila" - or a self-aware AI - is not a new idea. Those who have read the "Ender's Game" novels know this very well with the character "Jane".

Now, if you've read this story, you know that I use the name "Jane" as Shila's psuedonym. I didn't realize this until a few weeks ago. The name had came to my mind quickly, and I didn't even realize that I had probably stolen it directly from Orson Scott Card and his creations.

I'd like to take the time to apologize, but also to declare Shila's psuedonym not to be theft, but more of a tribute.

Sorry, Mr. Card.

Joshua Kenni


End file.
